


No one ever told them about Mother

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Amaryllis guides those she knows, Amaryllis is Mrs. Whitebeard, BAMF Harry Potter, Davy Jones' Locker, Death deals with people who were awful in life, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Marineford Arc, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Marineford, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 909 and episode 980, Wano Arc (One Piece), You Have Been Warned, Zou Arc (One Piece), and beyond, asl reunion, post-Rocks Pirates, start of the second Pirate Age, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: In an effort to save his Mistress on the dawn of the distruction of her own world, Death takes her away to a world where Devil Fruit powers, Pirates, Marines and ships are common. He also reveals to her that the man who can make her reach her dream is one of this world.Settling on Sphinx, she wouldn't know how fast she would meet with him either.Follow their story, as well as the story of the Whitebeard Pirates, as they have a Mother figure watching over them.
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Harry Potter & Whitebeard Pirates, Harry Potter/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Kozuki Oden/Kozuki Toki, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece), Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 301
Kudos: 606
Collections: Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021, Into another world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you all blame the HP Crossover group on FB for this happening, as I didn't plan on writing this until the future.
> 
> But ofcourse my muse attacked me with this, and I HAD TO write it down. So enjoy (will get sporatic updates though, so no (or not yet) scheduled update day)!!
> 
> Also, I needed Marco to call someone mom (go and look at my January crossover prompts for that scene already).
> 
> Amaryllis means 'to sparkle', and is a flower from the same botanical family as Lily (so though it fitting)

Amaryllis sighed as she looked up from the place where she sat at the window, looking out towards Grimauld Place, thinking about better times before the war ended. In the end, ever since the War it had been a downwards spiral for her.

Once the war had been won, with all the casualties that followed, she was reminded just what kind of people her friends were.

Ron was a jealous prat, who never got over those issues. He did come back for her and Hermione, in the forest of Dean, but it wasn’t because he wanted to, not totally, it was because he wanted the recognition of being Amy Potter’s best friend. And even that was when he needed it.

Hermione on the other side was a know-it-all, who needed desperate approval of someone in a higher position then her, before those were teachers, after the war those were bosses or even ministers.

But in the end, neither had been on her side, they had been on the side that helped them fulfil those things they looked for – attention, approval, and a brighter future.

Both of them found out that they would be put in the spotlight by talking about her, the woman-who-conquered. And for a while, that was everything the public needed.

But after a few years, people noticed that she wasn’t aging, that she still looked 17 while the others she had gone to school with were showing some grey hairs, or a couple of wrinkles, but she wasn’t. And as such, the rumours surfaced of her being the next Dark Lady, of her dabbling in the Dark Arts, or of her making sacrifices for her own gain.

None of those were right, but with her ‘best friends’ joining the speculations, the public ate it right up and pointed their finger in her direction. Not to forget she wasn’t able to tell them what the real reason was, as that would bring about a whole new of problems.

Becoming Mistress of Death hadn’t gifted her anything, except the chance to say goodbye to her parents, Sirius, and Remus, before walking to her own death. But as she greeted the primordial being as an old friend, while being the wielder of all three of the Hallows, she became that which could not be killed, who wouldn’t be able to meet her family beyond the veil and who except using the stone wouldn’t be able to talk to the people who had gone to the beyond.

She had cried about that, when Death had showed up soon after the war to tell her, she had suspected after her dream like experience at King’s Cross, but to hear it being spoken out loud was still something that made it real. Made it something irreversible, for she had tried to give it back, but Death had told her he couldn’t take back this gift to her – couldn’t harm his Mistress or take her soul.

He had told her he had fabricated the Hallows to see what his powers could do, to look for the very edge of his abilities, he also told her he had not yet found them, but he had found her and in her a companion he wanted.

Looking up, she saw Kreacher coming in, bags from a nearby grocery store floating behind him. The Wizarding World had turned against her so badly that she had to send her house-elf out to do the groceries, at a nearby Muggle convenient store to avoid the people waiting for her, under a glamour, as some of the Muggleborns knew to look in muggle stores too.

It had gotten so bad that she hadn’t seen Teddy in years, Andromeda distancing herself from her, in an effort to give Teddy a childhood that wasn’t too marked by insults, or people waiting for them at their home, more than they already were – with him being a half-werewolf child.

And Amaryllis understood that Andy wanted to protect the one remaining family member she had, except the sister she didn’t talk to, wanted to protect the little boy of her daughter’s from all the harm in the world, and sadly that also meant he didn’t know who his godmother was.

Wiping the tears from her face, she looked up as she saw a body drop, hurrying to Kreacher, she checked for something that wouldn’t be there. Reaching up, she closed the house-elf’s eyes, thanking him for his years of service despite their rocky start.

“My mistress.”

Feeling the cold hands on her shoulders, she gave a wry smile, “Death.”

“This world is ending, in an effort to follow you the Magical community has exposed their world to the Muggle one, bombs and other efforts to exterminate them are underway and will soon commence.”

Amaryllis looked down, “Teddy and Andy?”

“I made sure to release their souls and guide them to the afterlife, they will not suffer this fate, I can tell you they had a joyous reunion with your other family members.”

Amaryllis sniffed, a sob leaving her as she thought back about the last time, she had seen Teddy, wonderful, cheerful, and energetic Teddy, who looked so much like Remus it almost hurt to look at him, if not for the fact he had inherited Dora’s metamorphus abilities and kept his hair at every colour except brown.

“Are they happy?”

“They all miss you, but realise you have another role in this world and except that. They asked me to give you’re their greetings however.”

Amaryllis nodded, “what happens now?”

Death sighed, “you cannot stay here, I know what will happen if you do, and this is not something I want for my Mistress. There is however a way for you to get away, I wish to transport you to another world, one where 80% of the surface is water – oceans and seas, dotted with islands.”

Amaryllis looked at him, “I’m sensing a but here.”

“There are no wizards, or even magicals there, however, there is a kind of fruit that gives powers to its eaters, either the ability to shift totally or partially in an animal, to become an element or another substance – making it so the user can use his or her body as one would that subsistence, and the last one gives ones body the properties of a substance or material. It does come with the penalty of not being able to swim and sinking to the bottom of the ocean should they fall into the sea.”

Amaryllis giggled, “that seems a bit of a stupid power to have then, if eating one can take away your life.”

Death smiled, nodding, before answering, “one would think so, but most of the people living their life, do so as a pirate or as a Navy officer, so they are always on ships at sea. It holds great things for you – if you were to go there.”

Amaryllis tilted an eyebrow, “really now? Any more information on that part, or is it something I should discover for myself?”

Death grinned, “where’s the fun if I tell you everything, My Mistress, just trust me that I won’t lead you astray, there is nothing here anyway – just a future of death and destruction. You will have a change to find what it is you look for.”

Amaryllis looked at Death, the thing she looked for the most was a family, more than anything else, especially when she believed she had found one in the Weasleys, even if that ended differently – she had a taste of family life and she wanted to find that for herself.

“I can’t have any children, Death, so I don’t see how that’s an option.”

Death grinned again, “there are other ways of getting a family, My Mistress, especially with the man who is to be your husband, he is destined to do great things in this other world.”

Amaryllis pondered on it, juggling the things she knew through her head in an effort to decide if she wanted to take that change, to go to this world and find someone who would love her enough to stay with her even if she was unable to have children.

Someone who wanted a family as much as she wanted, and who would do anything, as would she, to protect that dream and the people in their family.

“I guess not saying yes will leave me wondering what it will be, so take me there, Death, let’s go and see this world that holds the man who is to be my husband.”

Taking his hand, she led herself be led through the universe, looking to and from all directions to what Death saw on a daily basis, he was after all a being that ruled over All, instead of just a single universe. As they stopped, and the world stopped spinning around them, she could see they were on an island.

The people couldn’t see her yet, not as long as Death held her hand, which he kept on doing while he led her to a house, she presumed her new one, only letting go of her hand as they entered it, leaving the door closed.

“There are some other things you need to know before I leave you here.

You must know that if you find this man I described, you will essentially enter a soul-bond, as you wouldn’t have found your soulmates if I didn’t bring you here. This grants him, and anyone you both consider your children the same boon I gave you. I want you to be happy, my Mistress, and as such I know that you finding your mate only to lose him to time will not bring you any happiness.

Next, this world has a corrupt ruling body, ones that see themselves as gods, instead of the mortals they are. If you ever encounter one, put the fear of Death in them, will you?”

Grinning, Amaryllis nodded, “of course, I will, so that is one of the reasons you are putting me here, to let these people know they aren’t Gods?”

Death hummed, “maybe, I cannot intervene directly, but you, My Mistress, have free game, and I know you will enjoy it.”

Amaryllis giggled, “you know me so well.”

Death nodded, “the people on this island believe a dying lord brought this house for his only child, a young woman of marriable age who didn’t want to marry any of her suitors. Some might still try their hand, as of course, all the gold that is legally yours followed you here.”

With that he held out a pouch, which she took, only then noticing that her hand was higher up then she was used.

Amaryllis Potter wasn’t the tallest of people, is England she had just reached 5’5, but here she seemed to be far taller.

“Ah yes, the reason why you are taller will be understandable as you meet your mate, My Mistress, I used out trip through the universes to give you some extra hight, you now stand at just over 7 feet, which is still on the small side here, as there are people reaching the length giants did in your home dimension.”

Amaryllis blinked, “and that’s short?”

Death grinned, “you’ll thank me for this when you meet your future lover, My Mistress. That is all I can say about this. Try to stay out of trouble, I would say, but I know you won’t.”

Amaryllis laughed, “you know me too well, my dear Death.”

Death smiled, turning, “ah, one more thing, to fight the loneliness, someone decided to keep you company.”

As he said this a brilliant flash appeared, showing a white phoenix, the intelligent amber eyes staring back at her letting her know that her first friend came back to stay with her some more.

“Hedwig here wanted to watch over her chick some more, as her former body was killed, I constructed one of a Light Phoenix for her, so you will never lose her again.”

A tear made its way down her cheek as Hedwig perched on her shoulder, “thank you Death, for Hedwig, and for giving me this new chance.”

“Of course, everything for you, my mistress. If you need me, call out and I will come.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for One Piece chapter 909 and episode 890, and beyond, I don't know how far you all are with the manga/anime.  
> But I will be talking about spoilers in this chapter, even if it is at a minimun, and in the next chapter.  
> You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, eum... I managed to write another chapter?  
> Don't expect this much updates in the future though, as I said when I have time to spare I'll write for this fic, in between my other WIPs (but let's be honest, I'll probably make time for this anyway - so maybe, expect updates every other weekend?).
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Amaryllis found that Death had been right, the moment he had left and the spell on the house broken, more than one person had come knocking on her door, trying to impose on her lives, the look in their eyes showing that they had heard how wealthy she was and wanted to see for themselves if it was true.

They had all found themselves disappointed, as Amaryllis was wealthy, especially since Death had told her she would be getting all the gold sitting in Gringotts back in her home world. With the extermination of the world, she was the only one with a link to it, and as such the money would be rightfully hers.

Most of those that came looking to see if she was as wealthy as rumours stated, left rather fast after, not seeing anything of value to take with them and sell to get to a better place.

For that was something she noticed, Sphinx was filled with those people that never had a place anywhere else, the literal edged of society, left here on this island to rot and to probably kill themselves in an effort by the World Nobles to rid the world of an eyesore.

However, she also found that their position in society didn’t dictate who they were, more than a few people on the island knew in what position they were but used it to make connections all over the world, all the way back to the blues.

Some others did everything they could think about to get off of the island, joining the Marines, or a passing pirate crew, in an effort to forget what Sphinx was all about.

But there were those that enjoyed this life they had on Sphinx, there would be a time they would move on, but for now the island was all they had ever known and loved and would still love years from now.

One of those, she met on her second week in this world, on this island. He had been known as the strongest man on Sphinx, with some people whispering he would become the strongest man out there on the seas, one day – when he was ready to leave.

He was a man a few years older than she was, even if she appeared to be younger, his blond hair was longish, while his face was angular, the beginnings of a moustache making itself known, although it seemed it would be whiter then the blond of his hair.

“You must be the new sensation of the village.”

Amaryllis nodded, “so it seems, with the number of people I had knocking on my door, you would believe they never saw a new face.”

The man shrugged, “we don’t, not a lot. Most arrive here out of desperation or get dumped here as a way to get them out of sight, and out of heart, of the people that were supposed to take care of them.”

Looking at her, he asked, “but I get the idea you’re different.”

Amaryllis just smiled, “I was told by my father that this was where I would find true happiness.”

“Gurarara, that is some father you have then, this village doesn’t do happy endings, not that I have seen before.”

Amaryllis just smiled, “then maybe I will be the first, to set an example.”

Holing out his hand, the man shook hers as she laid her hand into his much larger one, “Newgate Edward. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Amaryllis D. Potter, and the pleasure is all mine.”

She didn’t know why she added the initial in there, especially since her middle name was Lily, so it should be a L, instead of a D, but it sounded right, and a voice she recognized as Death whispered to her that those with the D-initial were people he looked over, who always met with Death with a smile, and were feared for it.

Newgate just grinned, most likely also knowing that the initial meant somethings special.

They met each other more times after that, especially once Amaryllis got into the swing of calling Sphinx her home, and it helped that she had an endless supply of gold stashed away. She started with helping the community she was now apart of.

She started small, by going over to the next island and buying fabrics she could fashion into outfits for the many children who had been abandoned on Sphinx, making sure they had at least a few sets of clothing to be warm in the cold seasons, and cool in the warmer ones.

When she had made a name as the go-to place to need something, she started to talk with some of the other older people living there, coming together in an effort to feed the whole community. Again, Amaryllis provided most of the ingredients, but again, she found she didn’t care.

These people, while initially very nosy, had done their best to accept her into her community, to make the best of the cards that were dealt to them. With the small things handled, Amaryllis knew she could start concentrating on the petty crime that was still a big problem, only to find that while she was taking care of the children and the women.

Newgate had handled the crime problem, beating most of the perpetrators into shape, which wasn’t that hard, armed with his bisento, he was a force to be reckoned on. Not only that, but he already was known throughout the island as their strongest, but also their most compassionate man. Many people saw Newgate as someone who would get places, even if he were already 30, they were sure he’d be a world renowned name in the coming years.

And Amaryllis had to agree with the majority there, Newgate was someone who thought of the bigger picture, who looked at the future instead of just the now. And some part of her liked that in the man, made her look him up more than once.

It had also taken her the better part of 6 months to see that he was trying to court her. Bringing her furs from the kills he made in the forest, same with the meat of said kills. Part of which she would prepare for the two of them, before distributing it between the people of their hometown.

It had dawned on her one morning, as she looked out of her window to see him coming up the hill to where her house was, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a couple of hares I the other. She almost felt stupid for not seeing it earlier, for seeing that this great man was perhaps the man she had been wanting to meet, who had been the same man Death had told her about.

Smiling shyly, she opened the door and accepted the flowers first, “thank you for these.”

The smile that lids up his face was something she would treasure, “so you accept?”

Amaryllis nodded, “I do, how can I not when a man of your calibre is vying for my affection, he can have them, can have me with them.”

Newgate stepped over the threshold and wrapped an arm around her waist, “I had feared you didn’t get the message I was trying to send.”

Blushing, Amaryllis hid her face in his chest, from where he was bend down to hug her, she was able to do so, and nodded, “it took me until this morning, to see what it was what you were offering.”

Newgate laughed, “Gurarara, I noticed, it took you 6 months to know what I was trying to say with actions and gifts.”

Amaryllis pouted, “you could have just come out and say it, you know, it would have made it so much easier for the both of us.”

Newgate shrugged, “I think actions speak louder than words, so I tried to convey them as such.”

Humming, Amaryllis took a step back, “still, I feel bad for being so oblivious about this, especially since I do like you, and the things you do for the island.”

Newgate grinned, “that’s one of the things I like about you too, you’re so caring, like a mother would be. Plus, the fact that Sphinx has already changed so much since you came here.”

Amaryllis frowned, “the mother thing is not a kink thing, now is it?”

Newgate shook his head, before he smiled shyly at her, “I have this dream, to have a huge family one day. To know I’d have a person at my side who could be a mother alongside me being the father is a dream come true.”

Amaryllis smiled, before she looked down, “I don’t think I can be that person, Newgate.”

His face turned into a frown, “how so?”

“I cannot give you the family you dream of, I can’t have children, it’s one of the reasons I always help the kids here, they need someone to look ever them, who better than someone who won’t be distracted by her own kids – at least not right now.”

Newgate smiled softly at her, “there is still adoption, or even family of the heart, Amaryllis, just because none of our children would be ours biologically, doesn’t mean that they can’t still be ours. I dream of leaving a legacy, of a family that stands up for what they believe in, instead of staying stuck in a system that is doomed to fail, unless you are a noble.”

Humming, she asked, “so more in the route of a pirate, or a revolutionary?”

“More a pirate, I feel the sea calling now, more than ever, as I already have my lady-love on land, the only other lady-love I could have is the sea.”

Amaryllis hummed again, “so it is true, what they say, that you plan in leaving?”

Newgate nodded, “I want to sail, and see the world, instead of staying on Sphinx the rest of my life. But I wanted to tell you how I felt first, I do very much like you, nor do I plan on leaving for some years yet, not until I get to call you my wife.”

Amaryllis grinned, “those are some big ambitions, to tell me you plan in leaving, but only after you make me your wife.”

Newgate grinned, “honesty still goes longer, does it not. Part of me never wants to leave you, or wants to take you with me, but I have a feeling you like it here, for now at least?”

Amaryllis smiled, “I am glad you are being honest with me, but I don’t know how well this will go when you leave with a pirate crew, who knows I might become a widow and don’t know it.”

Newgate shook his head, “the only reason I want to go with another crew is to make sure I have enough money and connections to establish my own. I know you have money, but I don’t want to use that, I want to realise this dream by myself, and maybe give my own part back to this community that raised me.”

Resting herself against his chest once more, Amaryllis could feel this was the right direction to take, “let’s agree to see what happens in the next couple of years, I would like you to not leave, but I know a fellow free spirit when I see them, so I also know I couldn’t stop you even if I tried. I would like to see where this goes and decide what needs to be decided when it happens.”

It had been what Newgate was waiting for, when she felt two hands frame her face and lips touch hers in a kiss that made sparks fly, and as cheesy as it sounded, she knew she was never giving up this man.

Later that night, Amaryllis disentangled herself from the arms that held on her, looking lovingly back at the man that had become her lover, before going to the living room.

“Death.”

He appeared, a soft smile on his face, “you found him then.”

Amaryllis nodded, a similar smile on her face, “I guess so. He does not mind that I cannot have children but wants a family anyway.”

Death grinned, “and what a family it will be, don’t worry about that My Mistress, it will be an amazing one, just enjoy these time together, you might need to miss him for a few years in the future.”

Amaryllis worried her lip between teeth, “but you will watch over him?”

Death nodded, “over him and anyone you both consider your children, as I promised before. No harm will come to them, as they enjoy the same protection you do.”

This made Amaryllis beam at the primordial being, “a family to be remembered, you say.”

Death laughed, “indeed. One of the strongest powers on the seas.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my muse refuses to leave me alone...
> 
> Ofukuro is a rougher was to say mother (compared to haha or Kaa-san).
> 
> Names are based on a picture I found online, from the manga ( so warning, SPOILERS!!)

The following years were spent together, working together to make the island they called home a much better place. If the changes Sphinx went through after Amaryllis arrived, it was nothing against the change it went through the 10 years after that, when she, Newgate and villagers worked together to make it something to be proud of. To get rid of the reputation it had, to just dump unwanted souls on it, and never look back to what became of them.

With their blossoming economy, however, they also attracted pirates and marines alike, even if both were fended off, Marines with words, while Pirates more often then not needed a demonstration to get the point across that they were not just the next raiding point.

But with so many sea dwelling people coming and going, Amaryllis could see Newgate’s gaze stare longingly towards the sea, towards the love he had not yet conquered, but would soon anyway.

It saddened Amaryllis, as she was a big believer that people should be able to chase their dreams, and if that didn’t keep Newgate with her, she didn’t think she’d mind all that much. She had Sphinx to occupy her thoughts after all.

And if she needed to see him, she could find him, either with the help of Death, or with the help of her beloved Hedwig.

Smiling sadly as she watched over the starry sky, gazing back towards their bedroom, she looked down at the rings on her finger, and the promise they made at the altar. To protect and to grow, together. To have and to hold, in this world or the next, even if Newgate hadn’t known what she had meant by that, until she told him, on their wedding night.

She told him just where she came from, and who it had been that had told her that Sphinx would lead her towards what she desired most. In fact, it had been Death who had hinted at his own existence, and the fact that both of them would have never found true love if not for his meddling.

Amaryllis had even called Death to her, to explain to Newgate just what it meant to be bound to her, as their bounding went way deeper than just a simple wedding, they had soul bounded, the main reason they had both been so attracted and drawn towards the other.

The reason she was willing to let him go, if it just meant that she knew who was chasing his own dream, just as she had found hers – with the exception of children, but the look in Newgate’s eyes told her he’s take care of that part. They had discussed it in detail, of how he would join a pirate crew with some fame the next time one stopped at the island, board it, and use his time on the ship to make his own connections, meet people who could be part of their family and make sure he had enough of his own money to sponsor his dream of having his own crew, a crew to call a family, with sons and daughters on it, sailing together for as long as they liked.

The look in Newgate’s eyes made her exited for it too, and while she wasn’t sure she wanted to join the ship, she knew she would visit, and keep an eye out for any troubles that might happen while they were out on the seas. This was still the New World after all, lots of things could happen here, and none of that was something she wanted to see happen with her family.

But now, that day was drawing nearer. A crew had landed a few days ago, looking for an island to rest before they travelled through the calm belt, their name having reached even the island of Sphinx, and with it, Newgate wanted to leave for the sea, and she would let him.

But she would keep an eye out for Xebec D. Rocks and his crew, the Rocks Pirates, she knew from seeing them at the local bar that they would never be the family Newgate, and she, wanted. But they could serve their purpose in helping them, and most importantly Newgate, to reach their own dreams. No matter how much it hurt her to be missing her husband, she would love him all the same, and look fondly as he reached his own dream.

Looking at the door to their bedroom, she could hear her husband snoring all the way through the house, but that didn’t deter her, she wanted this, for him – even if it would hurt her to miss him, she remembered what Death had told her, that Newgate would help her get the family she so desperately wanted.

Which was the main reason she was doing this, she was so looking forward to that family, to see what kind of people this world, and the sea, had to offer her and Newgate, and which ones would be the ones accepted into their family and into their heart.

She grinned, she looked forward to their faces when she told them they all had the literal protection of a primordial being. Part of her hoped she could bring that protection in effect, in an effort to save one of her children, for being hunted for his bloodline for example.

Shaking her head, she was thinking ahead too much, for now she should enjoy this time they had together, and even if Newgate had offered to ask Rocks to let her on board too, she had shaken her head, telling him she’d only board a ship where he was captain.

That alone was something that made him smile, that undeniable trust in him, and the belief that he would indeed reach his goal, and his, their, dream of sailing with their family.

He had pressed a kiss to her forehead before they turned in for bed, a soft smile on his face as he looked at her.

“I am going to miss you, Amaryllis.”

She had smiled, “I will miss you too, Newgate, but something tells me that this is what is meant to happen. We will have an eternity to spend together, what is a little bit of time apart.”

He had smiled softly still, before kissing her, their coupling reflecting what they were both feeling – both the good and the bad – but it also reflected the love they had for each other.

Now, after Newgate fell asleep, Amaryllis had gotten out of bed, taken a seat at the window, and was looking out at the window, reflecting on what was to happen in a few days.

Cold hands on her shoulders made her look back, at Death, as he stood behind her, a grin on his face.

“Everything will be fine, my mistress, nothing will happen to your husband, you have my word. Just know that the next time you’ll see him again, you will be greeting the captain of a pirate crew, and one of the future rulers of the sea.”

Amaryllis grinned, “I don’t doubt that, if there is anything, I learned about him, is that he doesn’t do anything by halves, and will keep pursuing something until he has reached it. Makes me wonder how many of our future children will suddenly find themselves on his ship, against their will at first even, before they find that he can give them everything they were looking for.”

A deep voice spoke from the bedroom, “is that why you stand behind me so, my wife, because you believe I will give your everything you are looking for?”

Amaryllis smiled and nodded, “you know I do, and I believe that you will find what you are looking for, bringing me that which I want the most. It doesn’t matter if it’s a year, 5 years, or 10 years from now. I know you will come back to me, having reached your goal, and setting another.”

Tender hands framed her face, “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you, Amaryllis, but not a day goes by that I thank all the Gods I know of, for bringing you to me, and for letting me meet you 10 years ago.

The things we managed to accomplish together gives me the strength to prove this to you, to prove that I can reach my dreams alone, and once I manage that, I will gladly come back here so we can work on OUR dream together, to start a family, not matter how unconventional it will be.”

Amaryllis giggled, “I’d rather be odd, strange and as unique as I, as we can be, instead of a normal husband and wife, seeing as both of us would be bored beyond belief.”

Newgate laughed, “Gurarara, you have a point there, my love, neither of us was made to live a normal life. Which brings me to ask this, why is it that you won’t join the Rocks Pirates?”

Amaryllis shrugged, “I don’t have a good feeling with some of them, if I can, I would not be with them for longer than I needed to be, as such setting out to sea with them is a huge no, I will only set foot on a ship once you’re the captain of it.”

Resting his forehead against hers, Newgate hugged her close, “come to bed with me, I would like to be able to sleep next to my wife now that I am able to do so.”

\--

The next morning, Newgate got onboard and left with the Rocks Pirates, and while Amaryllis would receive letters now and again, most of the news she knew was from the newspaper, or from broadcasts the local sound Den-Den gave out.

Newgate first bounty had her laughing, however, seeing as in the years they had been married his moustache hadn’t grown all that much, but 6 months out at sea, and he had an impressive crescent shaped moustache on his upper lip. Which still didn’t explain the epithet of Whitebeard, but then again, it could be worse.

Years passed with the Rocks Pirates only getting more fame, sadly enough, it was not the sort of fame she knew Newgate wanted. The Rocks Pirates were known to do everything that made a pirate hated by the Marines, and while she knew Newgate would never do things like that, he was still on the same crew.

So, part of her was not surprised to read that the week before the unholy alliance between a vice-admiral, and another up and coming pirate captain had put an end to Xebec D. Rocks, and subsequently ended his crew.

As soon as the message came in, Amaryllis smiled, making sure to look at the horizon every day after, as she knew what would follow soon. Soon, her husband would come home again, his own dream realised, while they could work on their own dream.

Days tuned into a week, before she looked up from her kitchen window and saw a speck on the horizon, as it approached, she couldn’t help but smile at the jolly roger she could see on the flag, as well as on the main sails – that moustache would follow him everywhere it would seem.

Leaving her cooking for what it was, she turned off the fire and ran towards the harbour, standing there waiting, smiling, and waving as the ship approached and docked – the captain, for he was the captain, no doubt about it, meeting her on the ramp as she ran towards him, happy to see her husband again.

Looking behind her husband, towards the 7 people that had joined him now, all of them looking around in awe, until their eyes found her.

“Who is she Oyaji?”

Newgate laughed, “Gurarara, I guess if I am to be called Oyaji, she should be your Ofukuro, she is after all my wife. “

This had her laughing again, as the gaping faces of all those around them reminded her about how much she had missed Newgate, but seeing them all there, she could only go to stand on a tip-toes and press a kiss to his cheek, “thank you, my love, for this.”

Newgate just grinned besotted as he introduced her to Andre, Epoida, Vista, Whitey Bay, Rakuyo, Jozu and Marco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Enjoy!

Amaryllis Couldn't help but smile at seeing these people standing here. But the one she beamed up at was her husband, after all he had followed up on his word. Giving her a family, even if they weren’t hers biologically, she could see from the way they looked at her husband, that these youngsters had found something in him that they had been missing.

And if he managed to get a crew of 6 together in a week, it made her look forward to what her Newgate would be able to do in a few months, or even years’ time. Thinking back, Death might be on to something when he told her Newgate, or Whitebeard, would be the captain of one of the greatest crews of all time.

She could only look as all of their faces lid up as Newgate introduced them all to him, starting with Whitey Bay – the only woman in the crew, for now, who was an aspiring doctor. Next were Andre and Epoida, who were loyal to him while he was on the Rocks crew and who both wanted to keep sailing but not under some of the other Rocks Pirates who went to become captains.

Vista, who despite his young age had a way with a sword, Newgate had picked up the teen in some backwater town that was never quite big enough for the adventure seeking boy. Jozu similarly had been found in some small village, already having eaten a devil fruit that made him able to turn his skin into diamond – but with the religion of that region he wasn’t seen as something good to have around.

Rakuyo, as he was introduced, was also showing her his maze, who seemed to be the one to eat a devil fruit. Newgate shook his head as she looked at him trying to figure out how a weapon had been able to eat a devil fruit, but she let it for what it was. Delighted at the way the maze jumped around her owner and her like a puppy.

Putting a hand on the last boy, who seemed to be the youngest, Newgate pushed him forward, “This is Marco, Amaryllis, and I think you of all people will be able to help him.”

Amaryllis tilted her head, “and what makes you say that.”

When he didn’t say anything, she turned towards the blond, who ducked his head before saying, “I ate a mythical zoan, model phoenix.”

Beaming up at Marco, before looking at Newgate, she had to laugh, “yeah, I think I might be able to help with that.”

Before she could call for Hedwig, Newgate took a hold of her hand and smiled at her, the same smile he had when he did something, he knew she wouldn’t like.

“What did you do?”

Newgate grinned, “I may have eaten a devil fruit too.”

Tilting an eyebrow, she stared at her husband intently, waiting for him to explain, but as he started laughing, she could feel a shift in the air, the earth beneath her feet started to move, almost like an earthquake.

“So, either a quake fruit, or a gravity one.”

Newgate nodded, “a quake paramecia one, yes. Now, you were going to help Marco.”

Amaryllis sighed, looking at her husband with a soft glare, he had distracted her in the way he knew would always work. Even here on their home island everyone knew that to distract Amaryllis, or mama Amy as a lot of the children called her, you just had to put a child with a problem in front of her.

And Marco, even though he looked to be 15 years old, was still a child in her eyes (and would probably forever remain one, no matter how old he got).

Smiling at the gathering of curious looking pirates, Amaryllis turned and gave a sharp whistle, a beautiful cry was her answer as a streak of white fire appeared on her shoulder, to form into her oldest and best friend, the light phoenix cooing at her, starting to preen her hair from where she sat, making Amaryllis laugh.

As she looked at the crew in front of her, she could see Newgate smiling at her and Hedwig, while the others were gaping at her.

Marco, at the front took a step forward before halting and looking at her.

Nudging Hedwig, she mentioned to the blond, “go and say hi, Hedwig, I think he could use some help.”

As it seemed, Marco burst into blue flames the moment Hedwig touched down, making her do the same, if in white fire. Thinking he had hurt his captain’s wife’s pet, the boy started to freak out, until he noticed that Hedwig was enjoying his flames while letting her own run wild.

Phoenixes couldn’t hurt one another after all, no matter what kind of phoenix they were, and while Marco wasn’t an actual Phoenix, he counted as enough for their anatomy to recognize that. It seemed Hedwig did to, by the way she nestled herself on his shoulder and started to preen his hair, to his wonder.

Newgate stood next to her, looking as Marco kept stroking Hedwig and talking to her, in awe at meeting an actual phoenix, the others on the crew gathering around them, much to Hedwig’s joy – her oldest friend was as much a mother hen as she was, it seemed that wouldn’t change anytime soon.

Looking up at her husband, she gave him a glare again, to which he started chucking, gathered her close and pressed a kiss to her lips, before releasing her, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist and looked at the beginnings of his crew.

“I found him in the hands of slavers, you know.”

Amaryllis hummed, looking at Marco.

“He hadn’t eaten his devil fruit that long, but of course the World Nobles had heard of someone eating a mythical devil fruit and wanted him for their own, to do things I don’t want to think about.”

Amaryllis hummed again, “you dealt with them?”

Newgate nodded, “sand their ship with my own devil fruit after I got him and the others of the ship, most of those just wanted to get home again, so I let them off at any island I came across. Marco however didn’t have a home to get back to, he doesn’t remember his parents and we bonded – didn’t think you would mind.”

Amaryllis snorted, “I think he might be a little young to be on a ship, but I don’t mind – I could never mind that you are adding to out family, to pursue this dream we both have.”

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you, but by the sea am I glad we met all those years ago.”

Giggling, Amaryllis pulled at his arm until he bends down, pressing a kiss to his lips, “you were just yourself, love, but I too am glad we met and get to go on this journey together. I was worried you know when you were out there with the Rocks Pirates. Even more so when I read Xebec was defeated by a Marine and a Pirate working together.”

Newgate hummed, “Garp and Roger are indeed formidable men, both also carry the initial of D, just as you do, my wife. They are both honourable men, though, fighting and killing Xebec in the end for all the crimes he did in recent years. He was on a quest to gather as much gold as he could, without thinking about the consequences.

But attacking and killing nobles comes at a price, one that he paid with his life. In the end, he got the end he deserved, and while I have fond memories of my time on board that ship, I was very happy to never have to get on it, either.”

Leaning against her husband, Amaryllis nodded, “that I can understand, I never liked Xebec, so to hear that he was killed didn’t seem like a loss to the world. However, as I didn’t hear anything from you, I was scared something had happened – so to see you here was such a relief.”

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Newgate sighed, “I can understand, but I was busy and only wrote to you as I had my own ship and knew when I would arrive here, I didn’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Shaking her head, Amaryllis looked up to him, “I would never mind, even if I had to wait years again, to know that you are coming home again is all that I need to know.”

Frowning at his wife, he asked, “you won’t be joining us?”

Amaryllis shrugged, “for periods at a time, sure, but not full time, I’ll pop in now and again, but I like Sphinx well enough, plus I’ve had enough adventure for a lifetime, I like this quieter life I have here, even if I don’t want to miss you too long – it was the main reason I didn’t join you before, and it will be the reason I won’t join you full-time. Maybe at one point in the future, but I don’t want to make a promise I can’t keep.”

“But you don’t mind me going out to sea again?”

Amaryllis shook her head, “as I said before, I can see the joy it brings you, and I think with a crew like this, and others like them, you could have a great time out there. Who am I to take that away from you, just because I don’t want the same.

I love you, and we are very compatible, but that doesn’t mean we have to do everything together, or even like the same things. I can cheer you on in whatever you do from here, and if I want to see you or the kids I’ll drop by.”

Newgate grinned besotted at her, “still don’t know what I did to deserve you, my wife, but I keep being surprised by the way you look at the world.”

A yelp made them look up to see Marco having transformed his arm into a wing, by the look on his face it was an accident, that he didn’t know how to reverse, especially with the fear in his eyes, Amaryllis took a step forward, taking a hold of the wing.

“Marco, you need to calm down, you are the Phoenix fruit, remember, this is part of that. Either try to make a full change or calm down so you can change back but freaking out isn’t going to bring you anything.”

The blond nodded and tried to calm down, even if he wasn’t doing that good of a job about it, most likely because he could feel the stares of the others around them.

Looking around, Amaryllis looked around before landing her eyes on her husband, “why don’t you take the kids to the market, love, stash up for the trip. Also, I left a list on the kitchen cabinet, could you bring that back for me? I’ll cook for all of us before you leave again.”

As they all left, she concentrated om Marco, “that was everyone leaving, Marco, just relax now.”

Nodding, the blond closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out, however instead of changing back into a human, it seemed that the relaxing part made his change into a phoenix. Hedwig trilled at seeing that happen, and Amaryllis was awed at the change he was going through – especially seeing as his feathers, and fire, were blue, with a little bit of a pale yellow in between.

He didn’t look like any of the phoenixes she had at home, but the colour of his flame made her think back about something she read somewhere, which made her smile.

“You know, blue flames are known to have healing properties. You’ll never be a fire phoenix, or a light phoenix like Hedwig, but it might be something to reconsider – becoming a doctor, together with Whitey might be what the crew needs.”

Marco, the Phoenix, looked at her, a thrill leaving his throat, before the bird closed its eyes, making the boy appear again. A beaming smile on his face.

“That was amazing.”

It made Amaryllis beam right back, “think about what this will be when you can control your fruit some more. You’ll be a force to be reckoned on, although I can promise you the Marines will come with an original name such Phoenix Marco, or Marco the Phoenix.”

Marco just shrugged, “I don’t care, as long as I can keep staying with Oyaji.”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, before wrapping his arms around her waist, “and with you, mom, you… you act like I always dreamt a mom would behave, and you and Oyaji, you… there is so much love between the two of you, and it’s a beautiful thing to see.”

Amaryllis chuckled, “you know most teens don’t like their parents having PDA’s.”

Marco shrugged, “I never had parents, so to see people who would willingly take me, us, in, and act like it, I don’t care about the PDA or whatever else you do together.”

Cooing at that, she rubbed a hand through his hair, “then I would be beyond happy to be your mom, Marco.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go! I plan on writing some more this weekend, but I won't post until next week (weekends are family time).

As they made their way towards the house she and Newgate lived in, she could see Marco looking at her, before looking back at Hedwig, who had perched on his shoulder - enjoying herself with preening Amaryllis’ hair.

“You can ask questions, son.”

The blond looked away, a blush on his face, “I… I was just wondering how it is that you have a phoenix -yoi.”

As the little speech pattern emerged, the teen slapped his hands over his mouth, looking away with a very recognizable look in his face, which made Amaryllis shake her head.

“Why did you do that?”

Looking down, Marco just apologized.

Amaryllis just shook her head, “I didn’t mean that, why did you slap your hands in front of your mouth at the speech pattern at the end of your sentence?”

Marco just shook his head, looking away still, a miserable look in his eyes, “they… the people Oyaji rescued me from, they tried to beat it out of me -yoi.”

Amaryllis scowled, “then I am glad my husband got to those, they should never be able to do what they did, and the fact that they hit kids over something out of their control is just sickening.”

Stopping, she bent down a bit and put her hands on the blond’s teen shoulder, smiling at him, “I for one think it is very cute, so keep on using it Marco-chan.”

He sputtered, his cheeks turning red all the way to his ears, making her giggle even more, her husband did bring her a cute kid, if all she had to do was treat him like a real kid for him to become so flustered. Part of her was on edge because of that, though, as it didn’t show for a great childhood for Marco.

But looking at the blond, she couldn’t help but smile at him, and smile at the thought of the others sitting in her home, all who her husband had found to become a part of their little family. Maybe they didn’t have the best life before them, but that would change, she knew she, and Newgate, would do everything for their family, no matter the size of them.

\---

Entering her home, she once again pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips, this time in thanks for him bringing back all the ingredients she had written up for the dinner she had planned. After all, she knew her new family wouldn’t stay a very long time and as such she wanted to enjoy this while she could. 

Even more, she had missed cooking for such a large group, and would for once, be able to put all the love she held for these people - even if she had only met most of them today - into her food, and everyone knew that food cooked with love always tasted better.

Smiling, she was pleasantly surprised when Rayoku and Marco offered to help her with dinner, not knowing how well they could cook. She had them both on peeling potatoes and dicing vegetables. Which was something both of her boys managed just fine.

Grinning as Newgate passed her, patting her hip so she’d move a bit and he’s be able to grab the plates and cutlery, she felt joy bubbling up inside of her, at the knowledge that since the last time she had dinner with Andy and Teddy, she would be at the table with more than one family member.

While she had dinner, or lunch, with different people from Sphinx, it wasn’t the same. They might call her mama Amy, it wasn’t the same as having dinner with their husband and their children. These were people that had chosen them as their parents, and while they had chosen Newgate first, she didn’t expect them to choose her as their mom, Kaa-chan or any other name for mother, until later - except Marco, he seemed to already bond with both her and Hedwig.

As she shooed both boys back to their father, she waved a hand to get the pots to float after her, so no one had to heft the heavy pots from the fire and carry them towards the table.

Once they settled at the table, she noticed everyone gaping at her, making her laugh, with Newgate soon following.

“You didn’t tell them, husband?”

Newgate shook his head, “I kind of thought Hedwig would give away that you were something special.”

Amaryllis hummed, before she started to dish out her food, all of the children still gaping at her. 

“Alright, you all. Eat your food, questions can wait until after.”

As she said this, all their mouths snapped shut as they started eating, the whole room was quiet except for the smacking of lips, the grinding of teeth and little sighs they all let out at eating this amazing food.

The rest of the evening after they had eaten was first spent gaping at Amaryllis as she waved her hand, making the plates, pots and cutlery jump into the sink and wash themselves, giving her the time to answer all the questions they had. Seeing the look in their eyes, the excitement and wonder, she was more than glad to answer all of those answers too.

Laughing she told them her life’s story, if a bit edited, while also leaving out Death’s promise to her - she wanted them all to enjoy this life first, before any of them got it into their heads that they could do whatever they wanted as Death could not touch them.

Shaking her head, she leant against Newgate as they recounted how they met, fell in love and married later on. Both of them turned sombre as they told their family that she couldn’t have children naturally, as such their dream of having a family in another way.

Almost all of them were grinning at the end of that, happy to have found this, especially with the way both of them looked at them, the kids, and how welcomed they felt by Amaryllis even when she had just met all of them today, she didn’t judge, didn’t seem to care, and already geanually seemed to care for them - which was something all of them were looking for.

\---

The little less than a week her family wass home was an amazing time for Amaryllis, but she knew none of them could stay long, all of them feeling the pull of the sea calling them back.

Standing there on the dock, she waved at all of them as they loaded up their ship and made it ready to set off again. Newgate made sure she had the number of both his personal snail, as well as the main one on the ship, before he kissed her again.

All the ‘kids’ made sure to give her a hug, to thank her for being there for them, and for trusting them with her story, as well as her abilities. Marco waited until he was last, telling her he would indeed start learning how to be a doctor under Whitey and see where they ended up.

Smiling, she ruffled the tuff of hair on his head, wishing him lots of luck and letting him know he could call her whenever. And who knows, she might just appear on board to come and check on them. This made all of them smile, as they had come to admire and love the fierce woman their Oyaji had married, who had profiled herself as their mother figure, but who didn’t expect anything from them - not even them calling her mom, like they did with Oyaji.

They waved back at her, and kept on waving until they couldn’t see the island of Sphinx anymore. Leaving her behind, even if it was at her own request, was something odd to do, but she and Oyaji seemed happy with the arrangement and didn’t see a reason to spend it together every walking moment.

\---

The first time Amaryllis popped onto the ship, Vista, who had been on guard duty startled so bad he almost fell out of the crow’s nest, luckily he steadied himself enough and looked down at the person who suddenly appeared on their ship, recognizing the woman however, he cheerfully waved at her as he looked on as she made her was towards the Captain’s cabin, Oyaji and his siblings would be in quite the shock to find mom there joining them for breakfast.

The laughing that emerged from Oyaji’s chambers at dawn told him that he had found his wife in bed with her, however, the moment the boat started to shake a bit too much, Marco - already the favourite - was sent in to see what was going on. His yelled ‘mom’ carried over to everyone on board, letting them know just who had showed up during the night.

Part of Vista had hoped that mom wouldn’t show up until some weeks later, when he was sure they would all have some new siblings and her showing up would shock them something fierce, but who knows, that might still happen.

The warm welcome she recieved was what he expected from all his siblings, after all, they had taken the time to get to know each other and to talk about all these changes in their lives - but the one thing they all agreed on was that meeting Oyaji and Mom was the best thing that happened to them.

\----

The next time she showed up was about 6 months later, when a ship of marines had come to harass them in an disillusioned way of thinking they were like the plundering, raping and killing pirates, which thye were not. They just wanted to enjoy the sea with their found family, feeling her call them with the waves she rocked them on, and go on adventures that would make them bond with their found family.

Especially now that their found family was a little over 20 people strong, they were outmatched against Garp the Fist and Admiral Sengoku - and how did an admiral get involved again. None of them knew, but they knew Oyaji was keeping Garp and Sengoku busy, doing his best to make sure neither of them went after one of his children, hoping for a miracle so he could keep on sailing with his children.

Behind him, he could feel another marine creeping up on him, most likely to deal a coward’s strike and incapacitate him while he was busy keeping up with an admiral and a vice admiral. Fearing the worst, he was pleasantly surprised as a shreech sounded, before he heard the marine behind him scream out in pain.

The moment after that Sengoku was pushed away from him, swiftly followed by Garp, both marines gaping at the woman they found standing between them and Whitebeard.

“Oi, Woman, do you have any idea who that is.”

Looking at the man known as Garp the first, Amaryllis tilted an eyebrow, “of course I do.”

The man puffed up his chest, misreading the situation, “than you understand we have to take him in, as well as everyone on this ship - pirates are not allowed to sail this seas after all.”

The fighting around them had grinded to a halt too, before one of the kids - most likely Vista or Marco - started laughing, prompting Amaryllis to giggle as well, before she turned towards the marine.

“I knew very well who he is, Marine, I married the man. Now, you are disturbing my visit, be gone.”

Sending out some haki coupled with a touch of magic made them all fly off of the ship, leaving only Newgate and their children standing, while the marines were coming up from where they had fallen into the sea. Standing at the railing, she glared at the men and women in the seas, Hedwig settling on her shoulder, fluffing up her feathers to look as menacing as possible.

Even from where she was standing, she could see the look on both the senior marines’ faces, they would learn and remember to not come in between a wife, or mother, and her husband, or children


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I wasn't going to upload on weekends, but meh... this fic is different then all the others, so...  
> Enoy!
> 
> Fair warning, spoilers for the current episodes of the Anime, Manga readers I know you already had this part.  
> But one again, SPOILER ALERT! For chapter 908 and episode 980, and beyond!

Her visit to the ship only lasted long enough to meet her new children, and to get the announcement that they had finally named her, Moby Dick, she had giggled at that and told the tale of ‘the Moby Dick’ to her children that wanted to listen.

Most of the new ones she didn’t offer her own life story, but she told the original crew that they had leave to tell anyone new that came on board and called Newgate Oyaji. After all, not everyone needed to know her secrets, yet most of them should be made privy about it. Especially giving Death’s hints that the Whitebeard Pirates, as they were called, were making quite the name for themselves.

It made her smile, to see them appear in the newspaper every once in a while, it comforted her to know that everyone was still alright. For the name they were making for themselves also meant that should one of them died, it would bring about big news.

Not that she thought any of them would die soon, after all they were covered by a very special protection, but as a mother she would still worry, so knowing put her mind to ease.

She made a habit of popping in now and again, to meet her new children and to introduce herself, knowing that they couldn’t travel back to Sphinx every couple of months, not with how huge the sea was, and she didn’t expect that from them, her coming to the Moby was something that took a lot less time and made it so that everyone in Sphinx slowly forgot just who Edward Newgate actually was and where he grew up.

It also helped that all the extra money being pumped into Sphinx was thought to be Amaryllis, or mama Amy, coming upon treasure to upkeep the island that had taken her in when her father had left her there. Amaryllis on the other hand know that Newgate gave her a coin purse every time she visited, telling her it was their share of the treasure they had, to pay back the people of Sphinx for helping him grow, and for taking care of her.

The first few times she had scoffed and tied to give it back, telling Newgate he should use it for booze, or new clothes or something like that, not to spain an economy that was already profiting from her living there.

But he wouldn’t hear it, he kept telling her that there might be a time that she would join them on the ship and wouldn’t be able to take care of the community as she had been doing for close to 15 years now. What if it all fell into decay because she wasn’t there. With the money he send there, they would be able to keep up all the innovations, and the economy on their own.

In the 5 years that the Whitebeard Pirates had existed, her popping up and scaring the person or persons on guard duty half to death was a rite of passage, which had the older children telling the newer ones just who she was and that they should get used to her just popping up every now and again.

There were also instances she popped up just when the Marines were attacking, and if it was the same two as before, they were quick to call back their men and leave as soon as one of them saw her. It still made her laugh, to know that she had made such a lasting impression of Garp the Fist and Admiral Sengoku.

It only got odder however, when she never got her own bounty poster. She knew that her paths had crossed the marines a few times, most of those times were on board or close to the Moby Dick, with so far only one time happening in Sphinx, yet neither seemed to report her to their superiors - which was the only way to explain that she hadn’t gotten her own bounty poster.

Some part of her hated it, even if she chose to stay behind, especially when the bounty posters of Marco, Vista and Whitey Bay came out about a year after she first visited - they had all grown and she was soo proud of them, but part of her soul was lounging to be with her family.

All the while a whole other part was enjoying the peace and silence she had here on Sphinx. It gave her a chance to breath, and she knew that should she want to join, they’d have the rest of eternity to do so - after all, such was the protection of Death.

\--

Oden had only joined the Whitebeards a few months previous, his entourage following him on board the ship as they had all sorts of adventures together. It was a very exciting time, to be able to sail the seas with a real pirate crew.

However the first time he was put on watch duty, he took to it with a very passionate attitude, he wanted to do this amazingly and make sure that this crew knew that despite his status he knew how to work hard and could prove himself just as all the others on board.

As such, he was shocked to see a woman appear on the ship, one moment the deck was empty and the following there was a woman on it.

She was a beautiful woman too, standing at just over 7 feet tall, with luscious curves and legs that seemed to go on for ages. She was dressed rather modest in a skirt and a blouse, her shoes strong - made to be able to walk around for long periods of time.

Her hair was slightly wavy and reached the swell of her bottom, its colour the darkest black he had ever seen, it even seemed to take up the light around them, that was how dark it was.

But is was when she turned, and her chest was revealed to be more modest than he was used to seeing, she was still well endowed. But her most beautiful feature had to be her eyes, striking emerald green eyes that put the gems to shame, looked up at him with a slight smile on her lips.

She winked, before he saw her disappear and reappear close to the door of the Captain’s quarters, which she opened and slipped in.

Fearing the worst, he put through a call on the Den-Den to Marco, the commander on duty this time of night, to report an intruder entering Oyaji’s chamber.

The blond however, asked if the woman he had seen had long dark hair and green eyes, as he answered that she had, he had just sighed, before chuckling, “seems like mom is paying us a visit again -yoi.”

He had gaped at the snail, before stammering out a ‘what’.

Marco had just laughed again, “the woman you saw, she’s Oyaji’s wife, and our Mother, well mother to those that know that Oyaji’s married anyway -yoi. She pops in now and again to introduce herself to the new ones on board -yoi. We made it a rite of passage for newbies, such as you, to be out on watch duty more often, their reactions are amusing -yoi.”

With that the blond had ended the call, leaving Oden with a lot more questions, especially what would have happened if someone had hurt this woman, he didn’t want to think about what Whitebeard would do should his wife be injured. He was already fiercely protective of his sons and daughters, so he guessed he’d be even more so about his wife.

The Shogun had shuddered at that, stopping that train of thought if only to spare himself of the speculations of what could happen or would happen for an event that didn’t occur.

The next morning was amusing, he had to admit, as he entered the mess hall and found that Oyaji hadn’t arrived yet, even if it was almost the end of the meal time. He could hear speculations rise from the tables, but could also pick out the people in the known as they all sat there enjoying what was most likely to come soon. 

And what an entrance it was, the woman he had seen last night entered first and jumped up to sit in Oyaji’s seat, several people had stood, most likely to ask who she was, and to get her to leave the chair of their Father.

Just as they approached the man in question entered the room, smiled at seeing her there, picked her up and disposed her in his lap after pressing a kiss to her forehead. That seemed to be some sort of signal as Marco was there suddenly, his arms still wings as he cuddled up to her. 

A great number of them startled as a flash of white appeared next to the first devision commander, revealing a bird that could only be a phoenix, cuddling up in between Marco and ‘Mom’. Several of the older crew members started laughing at that, before telling the others just who the woman sitting there was.

Within moments all of them were looking on in awe at the woman lounging on Oyaji’s lap, taking bits and pieces of his plate as her own breakfast, all the while talking with Marco. Not only that, but she seemed to be the only person in the world who had an actual phoenix as a pet, which explained why she and Marco were talking so animatedly.

He had the honour of getting to know her too, especially as he was offered the second devision commander’s position while she was there. But the look in her eyes at seeing Momo and Hiyori told her that this was a woman who loved unconditionally, but would never get to love her own child. This prompted him to ask her if she wanted to hold his children, to which she replied she’d love to.

\--

The next time he saw her, that the Whitebeards saw her was as she appeared when Roger and Newgate were clashing in one of their casual spars. One moment everyone was watching the spar, and the next all of them were caught of guard as the sound of two women laughing was heard.

Looking up he recognized Amaryllis, or Mom, while the other had reddish hair flowing loose and into her grey eyes.

Seeing these women however had both Roger and Whitebeard stopping and staring, looking at the women, before they looked at each other, nodding and putting them bisentos down, taking a step towards the women, who in turn glared at them.

“Newgate, you didn’t tell me there was another wife out there, we had to find out by accident.”

“Roger, I always hear you telling about Whitebeard, but never about his wife, were we not allowed to know.”

Oden, and several others, would swear they weren’t laughing at either captain, but secretly it was beyond funny to see two of the greatest pirate captains out there getting chewed out by their wives. But as he looked at his own wife, Toki, he understood why they did what they did, and why their wives tongue lashing had any effect.

He made sure to hug Amaryllis extra tight that time, her smile sad which he didn’t understand, but laughed away, especially since he would be switching crews - hoping to join Roger as he reached the end of the Grand Line.

He waved at all of them, seeing Amaryllis whisper something to the other captain, which had the man shocked, but neither said anything, so he didn’t think much more of it.

However, many years later, when he had survived the hot pot for an hour and ordered his men to flee, taking a bullet to the chest from Kaido, he saw her again - for a moment he feared she had passed too, but she had shaken her head and explained what it was she was, and how when he switched crews her protection wasn’t over him anymore. She had however asked for a favour from her partner to be allowed to guide him to the afterlife. He and Toki were reunited there, and watched over their crews, as well as over the Master of Death.


	7. Chapter 7

Newgate had been devastated at the news that Oden would never sail with them, and that as he watched the Shogun sail away on Roger’s ship it would be the last they’d ever see of him. Looking behind his wife, he could see Izo, who had initially boarded as one of Oden’s retainers, but who had stayed as they felt better here and didn’t have any ambition to sail to the end of the Grand Line.

However, he knew they would have a hard time once the time came that the news was spread around. Looking at his wife, he could see her shaking her head, Oden had left their family and as such didn’t fall under their protection anymore.

He sighed, a part of him wanted to tell his crew just what it was his wife did for them everyday, but he knew that more and more people were joining to belong under a bigger banner than just their own - and while he called them his sons and daughters, that was only in name, as he didn’t trust them with his Wife’s secret.

They had both pondered on telling the commanders at least, and especially Marco, the blond had taken up the first division post, now that Whitey Bay had left to form her own crew and would have first mate duties with that too. Especially as they found out that his fruit gave him the immortality of a phoenix, they wanted to assure the first child to call them both his parents would know that the only way he would lose them was if they choose to move on - which would be a very long time.

But for now, they would postpone that for a little while longer, Newgate wanted to make sure none of those on board knew that he and Amaryllis knew this was the last time they would be seeing Oden - Amaryllis had asked Death if there was a way to stop what was coming, but the primordial being had shaken his head. Telling her that she couldn’t stop certain things.

This was one of them, by leaving, Oden had given up the protection the Whitebeards offered him, even if the only ones who knew that bit of information was Amaryllis and Newgate, as such he could be hurt of killed - and with the storm brewing in the future, that would be the end of him.

Hugging his wife close to him after, they retreated back to the captain’s cabin, most of their children assuming that they wanted some alone time, which was the truth, but it was to be able to grieve already. After all this was a curse too, knowing that someone you were close to would die soon. 

A couple of hours passed, when they heard a knock on the door. Amaryllis, who was closest to the door, stood and opened the door. Finding Marco standing there, looking unsure.

Smiling, she mentioned him to come inside, “what’s wrong, little bird?”

Marco blushed, no doubt feeling a bit too old for the nickname, but enjoying it nonetheless, and as such wouldn’t say anything about it.

“Mom, are you and Oyaji alright -yoi?”

Amaryllis sighed, before she looked at Newgate and patted the bed as the man sat up, Marco taking a seat next to them.

“There may have been some things I left out that time, when we first met, when I told you my story.”

The blond had looked alarmed, most likely thinking that something was wrong with them healthwise, even if he did a check on Oyaji’s health every week and took a look at his mother every time she appeared, but that didn’t calm his nerves in fear of losing them.

Amaryllis shakes her head, “there is nothing wrong with us, son, and there won’t be anything wrong with us for a very long time to come. I know you must be wondering why neither of us are showing signs of old age unless in appearance.”

As he nodded carefully, Amaryllis had waved her hand to take off the glamour she had cast on both her and Newgate, giving them the appearance of 60-ish people they were supposed to be, however as soon as the glamour fell away, Amaryllis still looked 17 - the same age she had become Master of Death. While Newgate looked 30, the age he had been when they married.

They had known that after a few years this was something they had to hide, even more so when Newgate left with the Rocks Pirates, if people found out they were essentially immortal people would flock to them, or try to get this secret out of them.

Turning to Marco, Amaryllis told the whole story of what happened and how she still looked 17 years old, and why. She also told them of what had happened to her home world and why Death had brought her here, something she only understood the moment she and Newgate met and started dating.

She also told him of the promise Death had made her and how he had dropped hints of how amazing the Whitebeard Pirates would be in a few years. But she also told him about how in an effort to give his master what she needed, Death had promised to never reap one of the people she called family again, and how he would only take them if they requested as such.

Marco had gaped at that, his eyes turning very childlike as he asked, “so I won’t be alone -yoi?”

Amaryllis shook her head, “not unless you want to be, I know your father and I plan on being around for a very long time to come.”

Marco had sobbed once, before hugging her, he had been so afraid he'd have to watch them all grow old and die, while he stayed behind - as a relic from past times, alone while the others went to the next great adventure.

However, then came the worst part, telling Marco what Amaryllis know about Oden, and how there was nothing they could do to stop it. In the end, the room was quiet, all of them emotional and taking the time to work through this.

“There is absolutely nothing we can do -yoi?”

Amaryllis shook her head, opening her mouth when another voice answered.

“There is nothing to be done now, no, but in time, there might be a moment when there can be something done.”

Amaryllis blinked at the hand on her arm, it for once appeared skeletal, instead of a flesh hand as Death mostly did when she saw him.

“My mistress still has parts of her power she never explored, and most likely will not explore until the time is right, but that time will come.”

Turning to her, he added, “After all, Death’s mistress have total control over Death, even their recollection of this place - if she so chooses.”

Amaryllis blinked again, “I can bring back the dead?”

Death nodded, “for a while, think of it as an extension to the stone, they may appear here for a moment, but they will never be happy with it in the long run. As such it is not something to be done often, nor for a long period of time.”

Amaryllis nodded, hiding her face in Newgate’s thigh, the man stroking through her hair. He had an inkling as to why Death was telling them this, but he also knew that this was something that went against Amaryllis’ moral code and as such something she would only do in dire need.

Death seemed to know the same, as he touched her shoulder once more, before he disappeared as silent as he had appeared, leaving them all silent as they absorbed what it was he had told them. 

Marco stayed with them for a while longer, needing time to process this, and to guard himself so he wouldn’t tell anything to the others, after all some of them - especially Izo - would want to race after Oden in a way to protect them, which would upset the balance.

Oden’s time was coming to an end, and they had to respect that part of the natural order. That didn’t make it any easier though. 

As Marco left the captain’s quarters, Amaryllis made sure she applied the glamour over herself and Newgate again. They might trust Marco with this secret, but they had also told the blond that some of the people coming on board, or who would come on board in the future would be family in name only, which meant they wouldn’t enjoy the protection being their children entailed.

Both of them agreed in that, as with their popularity so too would there be people who would ride on their coattails, but who would also leave the moment things turned ugly. Marco had understood and was glad they had thought about that - after all, Oyaji was developing a bad habit of just taking people he found interesting, which might just bite them in the ass. 

Pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek, he wished the both of them a good night, before leaving to go to his own room, letting his parents have some alone time.

\---

The next time Amaryllis met up with the crew again was when news got out that Oden had been killed by Kaido, several months ago. Because of the way Wano was closed off from the outside, it had taken such a long time to reach them and the reaction was as expected.

Roger, and his crew, had been the ones to tell them, having kept in contact with several of Oden’s retainers after they dropped him off at Wano again, it was one of them that got the message out. Amaryllis happened to be on board, mostly because Death had whispered to her she needed to go.

Her grief had hit her double as hard, after all, she had already know, having been there to guide him across, and back into Toki’s arms, the woman having died minutes before her husband, in an effort to buy them enough time to hide Hiyori and send Momosuke, together with Kin’emon and Kanjuro to the future where they would be able to gather enough force to take on Kaido and free Wano.

That last part was not known by the Roger, or Whitebeard Pirates, as it would mess with time and fate a bit too much, which was something not even Death liked doing.

As the grieving commenced, and the captains gathered alone with a couple of sake bottles, Amaryllis turned to Roger.

“You are dying.”

The man looked shocked, before nodding and looking down, “I am, lung disease, Crocus tells me I have about 6 months left.”

Amaryllis and Newgate had looked shocked at that news, and saddened to know they would loose another great gfriend soon, “is that why Rouge isn’t here?”

Roger shook his head, “I… Rouge went back to her home island, to brace for the impact of my next move, and to hopefully be able to ride it out.”

Looking at the couple in front of him, Roger said, “I already called Garp, I am turning myself in, in a week, with the bargaining that they leave my crew alone. Rouge… Rouge went back to South blue because she was expecting and someone leaked that info. 

If she were to still be on board, people would assume correctly and she and the baby would be killed soon after my execution.”

Newgate had looked at his friend for a long time, before looking at Amaryllis, “you’ll be there, won’t you, love?”

Amaryllis nodded, before looking at Roger, “I help all my loved ones cross the veil, so I’ll be sure to do se with you too, Pirate King.”

Roger had looked shocked at that, before he had laughed, falling silent as Amaryllis explained what it was she meant by that. He had stared at her, before asking if she'd been there with Oden too, to which she nodded. 

“Toki too, and you soon enough.”

Roger had nodded, “then at least I can look forward to travelling with friends again, Newgate, can you look out for Rayleigh and Shanks for me? I know they’ll be having the toughest time about it.”

Newgate had nodded, before opening another bottle of sake, pouring it and toasting to the friendship they had, and would have liked to have for many years to come. But such was the curse of immortality, saying goodbye to loved ones on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

After everything with Oden, Amaryllis stayed on Sphinx for some time, she knew what was coming next and needed some time to prepare for that fact.

For all that Newgate and Roger were at odds with each other, she had seen the two of them grow to be friends that weren’t often found - which was what made it all the more hard to know she’d help him pass. That she would have to reap the soul of the man that was her husband’s best friend.

She knew when they parted ways the last time, Roger’s days were numbered. 

However, seeing it in the newspaper that he had actually turned himself in and would be executed in his home town of Logue Town, was something that shocked even her. But knowing what was going on, he most likely had done so to give his crew a life worth living for.

After all, to Roger his crew was his family, same as her and Newgate, meaning he would do anything to give them some leeway, including making sure he got killed publicly so his crew wouldn’t be haunted until the end of the world just for the crew they were on once upon a time.

Not only that, but she knew he and Rouge were expecting, especially with rumours circulating that Roger had fathered a child, he would need to do something big to make sure Rouge had time to establish an alibi. If the marines found her too soon, their child would never make it into this world.

Shaking her head, she folded the newspaper and made her way towards Logue Town, luckily for her, it was just a matter of disappearing and appearing in a different place, as using Hedwig would attract too much attention.

Appearing in a dark corner of the square, she could see several prominent faces in the crowd, most notably were Rayleigh, Shanks and Buggy - all of whom were shedding silent tears for their friend or father figure choosing to give up his own life for theirs.

Seeing them escort Roger out, she had to snort at the fanfare that went with it, it was almost as if the Marines were trying to make it appear like they were killing a Demon instead of just a person, a pirate, who had wanted to be free.

She shook her head with a smile as someone in the crowd asked for Roger’s treasure, the One Piece and his answer to that question - that it was There, on That Island, at the end of the Grand Line. She could see the horror on the Marine’s faces as they realised by making this such a public event, Roger had single handedly started the second age of Piracy.

Seeing the executioners heft their swords, she made her way to the platform, invisible for everyone, except her dying friend.

“Ready for one more adventure, Pirate King?”

Roger smiled, a fitting end for a D., as he nodded and left his body to take her hand.

“That I am.”

Amaryllis nodded, “we’re going to make a detour through, I know you never said goodbye to Rouge, that is the last thing I can give you.”

Roger’s smile turned sad, “I hope that this will be enough for her to give birth to the baby without fearing for her, or the baby’s life.”

Amaryllis shrugged, “we’ll have to wait and see, Roger, right now there is not a lot more I can do. Not with you dying, I can only do so much, as can Newgate - if we could we would do so much more, but we can’t.”

The Pirate King nodded, “I understand, Amaryllis, I am beyond grateful that you’re willing to give me this, especially when I left your best friend out there.”

Amaryllis shook her head, “you know just as well as I do, that Rouge would never do something she didn’t want to do. Most wouldn’t have noticed, but I know you both sneaked away to get married on that little island at the end of Newgate’s territory. She is your everything, which is why she did what she did, and you’re doing what you’re doing.

Plus, I am sure you asked Garp to keep an eye out, I know the two of you share something too, be it blood or a bond, so your babe will have a lot of people watching out for them.”

Roger laughed, “you know, Garp is convinced you’re some sea witch or something, something to be feared off, it’s the main reason you haven’t gotten a bounty poster yet, because he and Sengoku fear they’ll be cursed.”

This had Amaryllis laughing until she was in tears, after all they weren’t that far off.

“But yes, I did ask Garp to go and look for Rouge, even though I never told him where it was she was right now. Do you think…”

He seemed to contemplate something, “if… if it’s a boy he’ll be named Ace, if it’s a girl, Ann. So you think that… that you could stay with Rouge after? I can’t ask Newgate as the Moby would attract too much attention, but you could keep her company until the baby is there and Garp can take them away.”

Amaryllis hummed as she started walking, pulling Roger with her unseen by everyone else. They made their way to Rouge’s home island, a little island called Baterilla. Making her way through the streets, she could see people looking after her, most likely because she was a stranger here.

Roger pointed out a house, where Amaryllis went and knocked.

Rouge blinked surprised, opened the door, “Amy! How did you find me!?”

Amaryllis mentioned inside, and as soon as the door closed, she pointed, “he guided me.”

With that she turned around to give the lovers a chance to say goodbye. Even if she could see that Rouge would soon join him, not that she was going to say this. But for the fact that she would be 6 months pregnant, you didn’t see anything of that. In fact, it seemed like she wasn’t pregnant at all.

As a mother herself, no matter how unconversational, and the proof of a Mother’s sacrifice, she wouldn’t take this away from her best friend, if she chose this, who was she to tell her not to do this. 

She would miss them both though, and she felt for the little babe, who would grow up without his mother and father there with him.

Turning back around, she smiled as she was hugged by Rouge, the strawberry blond haired woman smiling sadly, thanking her for giving her this. She could see Roger wiping a tear away as she held a hand out, taking Roger away from there. Once on the other side, she could see Oden and Toki waiting for them.

On the way back, she made sure to stop at Rouge’s house once more, hugging the woman close again as she seemed to realise that she wouldn’t see her husband again. That was, until she died.

“Thank you, Amy, for doing that.”

Amaryllis just hummed, “you’ll join him soon.”

Rouge nodded, “I figured, this is taking a toll on me, but I want to make sure our little flame gets born into this world. I just need to hold out long enough to be able to get him into this world.”

She looked at Amaryllis, “we were going to ask you and Newgate to be godparents, but I know I cannot ask you to raise him.”

Amaryllis looked away, as there was nothing more she’d like to do. 

“People would talk, I am known to be barren, to suddenly have a baby with me would raise too many questions. Not only that, but my marriage with Newgate isn’t a secret, even if there haven’t been any Marines that came knocking. 

However, if I have a child this soon, they are going to know who they are, or kill them just for the heck of it, even if they suspected he’s Newgate’s. Plus, I know Roger asked someone else to take them away, to protect them.”

Rouge nodded, “uncle Garp, even though I don’t really trust him with children, it at least will mean he gets to live and grow up to be someone we can be proud of.”

\--

Amaryllis stayed with Rouge until such a moment she knew that it was a boy, named Gol D. Ace. She left just as Garp entered the house, a look of fear in his eyes at seeing her there.

“You better take care of that child, Garp.”

The old marine nodded, not saying anything as he hurried past her.

Amaryllis let a tear escape as she could feel Rouge taking her last, her best friend appearing next to her, taking her hand to be fared to the afterlife, to the surprise and sadness of those that were already there.

Roger and Rouge hugged again, this time in sadness for the son they would never see grow, who they wouldn’t be able to protect and who they hoped would be spared of everything the Marines would do to him when they found out.

“I’ll watch over him, there is not a lot more I can do right now. But maybe he’ll make his way onto Newgate’s ship and be safe that way.”

Rouge hugged her once more, followed by Roger, as she said goodbye and made her way towards the Moby Dick, happy to find Newgate in his room, as she collapsed next to him and started crying. Explaining what had happened this past year, how she had been there for both their deaths. But that they now had a godson that couldn’t only be protected if he found his way towards them.

Newgate hugged her close, letting her vent out her frustrations that came with the task she had, knowing that while her family would live, this would still lose loved ones to the natural cycle of life. Shushing her, he looked up as Marco stormed in, their eldest looking from his mother to his father, before looking down. He had known something was wrong when Hedwig appeared soon after Roger’s death.

Seeing his mother so undone, he knew that something must have happened to Rouge too.

“I’ll make everyone stays clear, Oyaji -yoi.”

Newgate nodded, “thanks, son, do go and look if Thatch is settling in alright, will you?”

The blond nodded, going to check on his newest brother, before closing the door behind him, his heart hurting for the people he saw as family too.

\--

Years passed, with Amaryllis staying on Sphinx more than she was on the Moby Dick, checking in now and again with their godson and going to tell Newgate everything about what was happening with the spitfire.

She had been there when the blond boy he hung out with was shot down, by a Celestial Dragon, luckily someone she trusted was close by. She hadn’t had a lot of interaction with Monkey D. Dragon, but she knew he would take care of the blond boy.

What she didn’t take into account was the amnesia he had from the blast. Something she couldn’t heal, or help along. Leaving two boys alone, thinking their third sworn brother had died in that blast. This was the first moment she wanted to be able to hug Ace, and Luffy - he was cute too - but neither knew her, as she deliberately made a choice not to get close. Not yet, anyway, but seeing the boys mourning Sabo, she felt her Mother’s heart hurting, so she charmed them asleep - making both of them dream of nice things. It was the least she could do, to own up to her mistakes.

She went back to the Moby Dick after that, just cuddling close to her husband, thinking that for once she would stay on board a little longer. Or visit more than she did before, she was growing bored of Sphinx now, and longed for adventure again.

Soon, Ace and Luffy would set out too, and part of her wanted to be on board when one of them, or both, were invited to come aboard as family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached canon.  
> Next chapter will be online after Wednesday somewhere, I have a busy week ahead so earlier won't be possible.  
> Enjoy, and prepare for Marineford next chapter (you've been warned)

After everything that had happened with Oden, Toki, Roger and Rouge, Amaryllis stayed on the Moby Dick for quite a number of months, only disappearing to check on their home in Sphinx, or to sneak a peek at their godson - who was steadily growing into a young man, ready to take on the world.

With her staying onto the Moby Dick, she got to know a lot more of the crew her husband sailed on, and was able to let them know which members to keep an eye on. The ones that rubbed her wrong and might just try something - when they thought the time was right.

Most of these happened within a few years, and were dealt with in moments because of her warnings. The only one that had rubbed her wrong, but had not shown for that, was one Marshall D Teach, someone who had been on the ship for over a decade, almost two, and who never gave any indication that he had nefarious plans for anyone on the crew.

It was because of him that she and Newgate had their first ever fight, as Teach never turned his back to them, Newgate believed she was wrong, even if she was sure that this was not the case. As both of them were stubborn and not wanting to give in, this became a problem.

Seeing as Amaryllis didn’t trust the black haired man, and never would, no matter how he acted in the crew. She knew that at one point he would turn his back to them, for whatever reason it was that he had joined in the first place.

she left that night, without saying goodbye to Newgate, needing some time alone at her home, she went and told Marco though, telling her little bird that she’d be there if he needed her, and to call for Hedwig if he needed transport - but that she wasn’t coming back for a while.

While their eldest was saddened by this, he was grateful that this was the first time Oyaji and mom had a fight, and one that requires her time to cool down - in a marriage of almost 35 years that was something.

“I’ll call on you if we need anything -yoi. Be careful out there, mom -yoi.”

Amaryllis had smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be fine, son, I just need some time, before you know I’ll be here again, alright.”

Marco nodded and waved her off as Hedwig perched on her shoulder and transported them back to Sphinx, away from the Moby Dick.

Sighing, he went to do his daily chores, grumbled on the other commanders for not finishing their paperwork on time, answered about 2 dozen questions as to where mom was and if she was okay, ending the day in Oyaji’s cabin - to tell him that his wife had left for Sphinx again lest her temper start something she didn’t want to finish.

He could see in his face that Oyaji missed her, but believed he was right and she, for once, was wrong about this. He believed in giving a chance to Teach, as the man had been on board for almost 2 decades without doing more than a little mischief.

He told Marco as much, and Marco didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have a problem with Teach as a person, but he knew his mother and believed in her and her otherworldly people skills. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to get into a fight with Oyaji about this - not so soon after he had one with Mom.

“If that’s what you think Oyaji, we’ll just have to wait and see -yoi.”

Oyaji nodded, before Marco pulled the door closed behind him, sighing once as he hated to be in between this argument his parents were having, he didn’t want to take sides, and knew neither expected him to do so. But he still felt like he was doing just that by staying on board the ship, while Mom had left it.

\--

Amaryllis made sure to be on Dawn island, even if Ace didn’t know who she was, or could even see her, to see him off as he made his way out to the sea. He was still her godson afterall, this was the last thing she could do for the child of her best friends. 

Death appeared next to her, startling her, “he already enjoys the protecting, as do his sworn brothers. You deserve a little more leeway, My Mistress, when you could have asked me to not reap your friends when it was their time.”

Amaryllis shook her head, “I know what postponing a dead looks like, and I didn’t want to do that, to any of them. I know that what you’ve given me is close to the same thing, but once all this is over, I’ll sit down and have a talk with all of them - that staying isn’t the only answer.

I may be able to give this to them, and I am so very happy that you’ve given it to Ace and his brothers too, but that doesn’t mean I can make them stay, Death. I refuse to be the reason people would be unhappy, just because they feel the need to stay with me and live forever.”

Death tilted his head, unsure what to say now, he had gifted this to his Mistress so she would be happy, where her homeworld only made her unhappy. But it would seem that even this might make her unhappy, he didn’t understand, and told her so.

Amaryllis smiled, “I am glad you wanted to do this for me, and I will enjoy being able to sail with my husband and or children for a long time to come. But you have to understand that I cannot make them want to stay. If they find a lover, they will leave, breaking the spell and have you take them anyway.

If, like I suspect, they will get bored of eternity, as now the world is an adventure, it might not stay that way. The world is ever changing, if it at one point starts to look like mine, they won’t stay on the sea and we’ll split up too.”

Smiling up at Death, she smiled, “I made peace with knowing that all of them will fall into your embrace at one point, just as I and Newgate will do so.”

Looking out at sea, she smiled as she could see the little boat Ace had brought set sail towards the open water, he was waving at the people on the shore, telling them to look out for his bounty.

She shook her head, he looked so much like his parents, and she would enjoy telling him about both of them, as soon as he, maybe, found his way onto the Moby Dick.

\--

Soon after, the reason he and mom had their fight, as Oyaji had heard of a rookie making his way into the New World, raising an impressive bounty. When he had heard the same however, he had started laughing and told Marco they were going to pick him up.

Marco had just sighed, it would seem that no matter what he and Mom told him, kidnapping interesting people didn’t equal them joining the crew on the long run - as seemed to be the case with most of the ones they took that way.

As such he was weary when they got onto the island this rookie and Jimbei had been fighting, surprising the rookie and his crew. The young man did the admirable thing though, in protecting his crew from all of them, even if doing so took the last of his strength making him pass out.

\---

After everything that had happened when Ace joined the crew, Marco had to admit that this was proving to be a great asset. Ace had been an official member of the crew for 2 years, and commander of the second division for just under a year - and he excelled at it.

After the first three months, were he had tried to take Oyaji’s head, he had finally given in and joined them, taking a real liking to Marco, Thatch and Haruto - next to Oyaji, of course, it made him look forward to introducing the Fire Logia to Mom, he was sure she would love him.

But peace like this never stayed long, as was the case this time. 

Marco woke up with someone shouting on the deck, he pulled on a pair of pants and ran out, coming to a stop as he found Thatch on the floor, a worrisome amount of blood around him, his eyes glassy as he laid there. While Marco knew the protection Mom had over them would stop Thatch from passing over, that didn’t make him all that much relaxer.

He could see several people standing around them, Izo was standing with Ace, no make-up on, trying to keep the younger man relaxed. From the blood on his hands, it would seem that Ace had been the one to find Thatch.

Looking at the nurse next to him, she confirmed a very, very weak pulse, but didn’t seem to know what needed to be done to save his life. 

Shaking his head, he turned to Izo, “go tell Oyaji I’m taking Thatch to Her, we need help to deal with this. I’ll be back soon -yoi.”

With that, Marco let out a sharp whistle, a cry sounding in the distance, when a white flame appeared on his shoulder, startling more than a few people on board who hadn’t been informed of the other crewmember they had, but who wasn’t always on board.

“Home, Hedwig, and fast at that -yoi.”

\---

When he came back on board the Moby, a day later, he was met with several people who looked away from him, maybe even thinking that he had disposed of Thatch or just dumped the body.

Rolling his eyes at that, he made his way towards the commander room, finding all of them sitting there, looking up as he entered, the looks in their eyes all asking the same questions.

“He’s fine -yoi. Mom made sure he was healed up in a minuten, he’s resting now and she’ll make sure Hedwig takes him back on board the moment he wakes up -yoi.”

A collective sigh went through all of them, for once happy that they had this going for them, that Mom was able to bring back someone from the brink of death. Marco and Oyaji looked at each other, once again reminded that they were the only ones who knew the whole story. Had Mom’s protection not been active, Ace would have found a corpse that night.

“Do we know who did it -yoi? Also, where is Ace -yoi?”

Oyaji looked away, “Teach betrayed up, to get to the Devil Fruit Thatch had found when on his mission. Ace went after him, to take him back here to be punished for his deeds against this crew, and this family.”

Marco swallowed thickly, “and you didn’t think that stopping him had been the right thing to do -yoi?”

Izo shook his head, “Ace believed Thatch to be death, Marco, he doesn’t know what Mom can do. All he knew was Thatch laying there in too much blood. He asked me if I believed Thatch would make it, but I knew he didn’t believe me when I said he would.

I heard from Oyaji later on that he asked for permission to go after the traitor, to take him in, and make sure that he is brought to justice.

Marco ran a hand through his hair, “did anyone take into account that Teach at least could suspect who Ace’s parents are and that he could be informing the Marines?”

Oyaji paled, most likely for the double fault he did, or had done, in the eyes of his wife by allowing Teach to stay on board and for letting Ace leave alone. Part of him hoped it was all going to be alright, but another part knew that between Rouge and Roger, Ace would have a very special brand of luck, not unlike Amaryllis’.

“Warn our allies, if push comes to shove, we’ll go to war to bring Ace back.”

The commanders nodded, all going their own ways to warn their allies.

Marco stayed behind however, “you need to call her -yoi.”

Oyaji nodded, taking the Den-den as Marco reached it out to him, calling a familiar number and preparing himself for some groveling towards his wife. He also vowed never to doubt her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Marineford!  
> Next chapter will be out before the end of the weekend!

Amaryllis was woken by her wards on the house going off, as well as Hedwig crying out for her, followed by Marco calling her name. 

Getting up, she rushed into the living room, finding Marco kneeling over Thatch, the other man blacked out with an unhealthy pallor in his skin, as well as blood still leaking from a wound in his back of all places.

“What happened?”

Marco frowned, “you were right about Teach - yoi. He stabbed Thatch in the back to get to the devil fruit on his latest mission.”

Amaryllis frowned, “if only your father had listened to me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Marco shook his head, “we don’t know that, mom -yoi. It happened now, and I am sure Oyaji will fell awful enough already with this happening -yoi.”

She frowned as well, before sighing and nodding, she shouldn’t have said that, but part of her was still mad at her husband for not believing her, which led to one of their sons only still being here because of Death’s hold on her family.

“Get back a bit, Marco, so I can start healing him.”

The blond did just that, taking a seat in one of the chairs, looking as Mom did everything she could to heal up Thatch in the best way possible. He could see her spelling contents of some of the potions she once explained to him into his stomach (no one on the ship knew it was a Pepper Up potion that got them up and running after a hangover).

Finally she sat back, several hours later, and gave a small smile at him, “I think he’s going to be just alright.”

A cold breeze made them both suspect that someone else had joined them in the room, “indeed, Mistress, he shall be fine, if a bit dizzy and uncomfortable as he wakes up, a side effect of being held even after he should have died.

It will take a little while, but he will be right as rain in no time.”

Marco and Amaryllis looked up at the other person in the room, Death smiling at both of them, making Marco glad that they had such a being on their side. At the moment, he was one of the few he knew what was really keeping them together as a family. And what made sure they could keep on sailing as one big family.

Sighing, he stood, “I need to get back -yoi.”

Amaryllis nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “be safe out there, little bird.”

Marco nodded, “I will -yoi.”

With that, Hedwig appeared and carried him home in her flames, leaving Amaryllis to levitate Thatch to one of the beds in the guest bedrooms, setting a monitoring charm on him so she could keep an eye on him, even if she wasn’t in the same room.

Not an hour later, her Den-Den rang, the snail showing features of her husband, making it easy to guess who was calling. Part of her didn’t want to pick up, but another part of her didn’t want this fight to keep on going.

Picking up, she listened as Newgate started with apologizing for not believing her, and promising her he would do so, every time after this.

She chuckled, “can I have that on paper?”

She could hear him stop talking on the other side of the snail, “I am so very sorry, my love, for not believing you because so many years passed without anything happening. We searched the ship from top to bottom; it appeared he joined just to get this fruit Thatch found. That’s why he attacked and fled after.”

Amaryllis hummed, “what about Ace? Because I remember the traitor being in his division?”

She could feel hesitation on the other side of the line, “Newgate?”

He sighed, “he believed Marco went to dispose of a body, packed his bags and went after the traitor, feeling himself honour bound to get the man back here to face justice.”

Amaryllis gasped, “so he left the ship…. Alone?”

The snail nodded his head, “he did, and I knew there was nothing I could say that could stop him, my love, he’s too much like his parents for that to ever work. So I didn’t dare to try, last time I tried to stop Rouge and Roger from bringing justice to someone who had betrayed them, I walked around with half a mustache for a few weeks.”

The laughter in the background made her realise Marco was there, “did you tell your father to call, little bird?”

“I did -yoi. I know this is the first fight you had since I’ve known the both of you, but still, I wanted this resolved -yoi.”

Amaryllis chuckled again, “you did good, Marco, could you let me and your father have a moment alone?”

She could hear him humming, before the door opened and closed.

“He’s gone, Amaryllis.”

She sighed, “I don’t have a good feeling about this, husband, Ace looks like his parents, sometimes a bit too much. If the right people start to dig, they’ll string it all together and once the marines know there won’t be anything standing in their way from executing him - just for his bloodline.”

Newgate hummed, “then we go to war, I won’t leave it at this, Amy, I would go to war for any of our children, so don’t worry your pretty little head about that.”

Amaryllis gave a weak laugh, “Promise to keep me updated on what is going on? And let me know if I need to come over there or not, because I will, when you go to war, I will follow!”

Newgate nodded, “I know, my love, and I will keep you posted.

\---

The next couple of months were spent checking in on Thatch as he slowly awoke from the coma he slipped into after coming back from the edge of death. The moment he opened his eyes, she was at his side, a smile on her face.

“Mom?”

She nodded, “welcome back, son, we were worried for a moment there.”

Thatch frowned, “I felt a sharp stab in my back, and Teach, he was standing there, looking as I bled out.”

As he said that, the auburn haired man started patting at his chest, “there was so much blood, mom, how is it that I am here? I am sure not even Marco could heal such a wound.”

Amaryllis nodded, “Marco can’t, but I could.”

As she said this, and Thatch looked at him, she shared with him her secret, and the reason he was still alive even after a wound that should have killed him, had killed him, if not for the promise Death had made her.

“So that’s why?”

Amaryllis nodded, “I wanted a family so badly, but me turning into the Mistress of Death, as well as everything that happened in my home world made me barren, so Death promised to not reap one of the people I call my family, unless they ask to move on.”

Thatch hummed, before throwing his arms around her, “thank you then, for accepting me into your family, Mom.”

Patting his back, Amaryllis had to keep tears at bay, where was that scared teen, who believed no one would ever love her, to see her now - with that image in mind - she was once again reminded of how far she had come, and how much Death had given her, just by dropping her into another world where she had found her soulmate, as well as children - no matter how unconventional - who loved her unconditionally.

\---

Several more weeks passed, before Thatch, once again totally healed, was reading the newspaper, before gasping at whatever he was seeing in it. A few weeks before, a heavy storm had stayed around the island, keeping the news coos away from Sphinx.

Now however, they got to their home, even if it was most likely delayed, giving them the news of the week before. 

Thatch turned the newspaper towards her, making her gasp as well, especially as the title read ‘Whitebeard commander to be executed 10 days from now’.

The date on the newspaper showed it to be from 8 days ago, which didn’t give them a lot of time to prepare. Balling up the newspaper, she looked at her den-den, feeling lost as to why neither Marco or Newgate had called her to say something.

“Knowing Oyaji and Marco, they wanted to make sure I was healed up before letting you know. Maybe even calling to let you know when everything was alright, as to not make you worry.”

Amaryllis huffed, “that does sound like them, not that it makes me any happier. I wanted to be there when our family goes to war with the Marines and the World government, especially over someone as our son, and before that my godson.”

Thatch gaped at her, “Ace is your godson?”

Amaryllis nodded, “he is, his parents asked me, and your father, to be godparents the last time we saw them. He looks like them too, if you know where to look.”

Thatch just grinned, “he’ll be overjoyed to know someone who can tell him about his mother, his birth mother at that, I know you’re his mom now… you know what I mean.”

Amaryllis just smiled and nodded, “is there anything you need before we go? I’m taking us straight to Marineford, I wouldn’t put it past the Marines to suddenly reschedule all this, the moment they get word we’re getting ready.”

Thatch nodded, running upstairs to come back with a pack, as well with the swords that Hedwig had come back with after bringing Marco back to the Moby.

Strapping the swords to his waist, nodding once to Amaryllis, before taking her hand. She pulled him closer as Hedwig took a hold of her shoulder and let her fire lead them towards Marineford. 

Once there, Amaryllis was glad she came straight to the Marine base, instead of getting to the Moby Dick, as the fighting was well on its way - marines and pirates clashing all over the plaza. Looking towards the platform, she was happy to see that the execution platform was down, meaning someone had gotten Ace out of there. That was all she needed to know at the moment.

Pushing Thatch towards where she could see several other commanders, Amaryllis turned back just in time to see Marco, her sweet little bird, cuffed by seastone and baraged by Kizaru at his back.

Marco, who was always so kind, helpful and worried didn’t deserve to be shot in the back, least of all by an admiral.

Scowling as she appeared, she summoned a shield to redirect the attack from the man in front of her, his head tilting at that, he most likely didn’t have any idea just who was in front of him. Not that she cared, he had almost shot her oldest son in the back, all because of whose crew he belonged.

“Ah, woman, you need to move.”

Amaryllis scoffed, “I don’t need to do anything, least of all someone cowardly enough to shoot someone in the back.”

The admiral frowned, “do you have any idea who that man is, ma’am?”

Amaryllis tilted and eyebrow, before looking back at Marco, a small smile appearing on her face as she felt her scythe forming in her hand, “of course I do, he’s my son.”

With that, she swung her scythe, using the distraction to separate the man’s head from his body, any other weapon might not deal much damage to a Logia, but she held a weapon also wielded by Death, which meant it touched everyone whether or not they had eaten a devil fruit. The marines around them seemed to realise the same when Kizaru didn’t get up. Fleeing from her, as she turned back from Marco as released the cuff.

“Mom-yoi.”

Amaryllis shook her head, “bring me up to speed, we’ll have a talk later about why you or your father didn’t bring me up to speed when Ace went to his execution.”

Marco nodded, doing just that, telling her everything they had pieced together, as well as everything that happened while they appeared in Marineford.

Nodding she let her eyes roam over the battlefield, “where is Ace now? And Luffy for that matter?”

Before Marco could answer, his eyes widened as his eyes were drawn to something further down, making Amaryllis look towards it. Luffy had gone down, with Akainu approaching the younger man, making Ace jump in between the two of them.

Before anything could happen however, Amaryllis appeared between the two, pushing Ace towards his younger brother, blocking the lava-fist that came towards them, glaring at Akainu as the man grinded his teeth at someone interfering with his ‘ultimate justice’.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shimmer712 of the idea that the followers of justice would appear before the God of Justive after everything they had done.  
> I didn't include everything of your review, but to the others, go and read their review for chapter 10 to get an idea what awaits Akainu and Kizaru in limbo :3 
> 
> As with last week, the next chapter won't appear until after wednesday.

Catching the Lava fist in her hand, the second time Akainu tried to go through her to get to Ace, she just sneered at the man and pushed him away, creating quite some distance between them as she looked behind her.

Ace looked startled, half bent over Luffy as he didn’t really know what he had to do now, the look in his eyes convincing her that he would be prepared to get killed just to protect the younger pirate. It was that conviction that made her think back about her best friend and that same conviction that made her hold up her pregnancy for 20 months, just to give the last piece Roger left behind a chance to survive.

Grinning at him, she looked up at her eldest, Marco appearing next to her, a den-den in his hand.

Looking at the marine a bit away, she could see that Akainu was fitting together the pieces that she wasn’t an outside party, but someone in league with the Whitebeard Pirates, and someone that had managed to take him on with little effort.

Taking the Den-den, she yelled into it, “Honey, I’m home!”

Halfway across the battlefield she could feel Newgate start to laugh at her greeting, he no doubt took a hold of a Den-den of his own, some part of her telling her it was Thatch that gave it to him too.

“Children, go help your mother.”

As soon as she heard that, and the accompanying roar of their crew and allies, she turned just in time to once again catch the lava soaked fist of Akainu, the admiral seething with the knowledge that there was such a thing as a Mrs. Whitebeard and one that was willing to do a lot for her family.

Smirking at him, she said, “what kind of mother would I be if I let my kids and husband fight this battle alone. You made a mistake here, Marine, it isn’t my husband you should be afraid of, but me…”

With that her scythe sprang into her hand again, making the marine back off, looking at it with a scowl on his face. It would seem that Kizaru’s fate had reached him as he backed off at the mere sight of it. She grinned and advanced, but not before turning to her eldest, “Marco, get Ace and Luffy back to your father.”

Marco just nodded, getting a hold of Ace’s elbow to pull the black haired man up. Stopping for a moment to help Luffy up with Jinbei’s help and carrying the younger man with them as they started running towards the Moby Dick. 

Akainu tried, in a desperate attempt, to block their way, but was thwarted once again, by Amaryllis appearing between them, still sporting a smirk on her face at seeing the lava logia boil with rage at being stopped from exerting ‘ultimate justice’ by a woman.

He scoffed as he looked at her, her smaller statue probably convincing him that the blow she dealt to Kizaru was a lucky shot, and she wasn’t as big of a player as she told him to be. Sneering, he advanced, preaching about ultimate justice and the way his way of going at it would prevail.

His monologuing left him wide open however, giving Amaryllis the chance she was looking for, arching her scythe back and swinging it to his head with a speed almost impossible to follow. Him, arrogantly thinking that a normal weapon couldn’t hurt a logia didn’t even dodge, which made two logia down by her hand, and their own arrogance.

Looking at the back of the plaza, she could see Garp and Sengoku looking at her, fear in their eyes at getting another glimpse of what she could do. The moment their eyes met, they started calling for a retreat, not caring that whatever happened now wouldn’t restore even an inch of the Marine’s reputation and they knew it.

They had lost this battle the moment she appeared on the scene, and with them now in need of two new admirals, the wound they took away from here were far greater than the hits they had wanted to deal to the Whitebeard Pirates.

Nodding once, she set out to join her husband and children, looking at Akainu’s corpse once more, a grin on her face, she knew Death was looking forward to dealing with a lot of the higher ranking Marines, as well as the Celestial Dragons, and of course some of the nastier pirates. But she knew that in killing Kizaru and Akainu, she had given Death a joyous occasion in dealing with their passing to the after life.

Grinning she could only chuckle at the thought of both Marines being judged by the ultimate justice, and the way Death didn’t care what it was you did or where in life, but what your actions where in that life, and how you treated others.

Both of these men had been a part of the infanticite that had played islands after Roger’s death, the Buster Call on O’Hara and the protection of the Celestial Dragons and everything they believed they stood for. She hoped Death would share whatever happened in limbo with both of them, as it wouldn’t be pretty.

\---

Ace wobbled a bit as Marco pulled him up, the blond bending down to pick up Luffy as it looked like his little brother couldn’t stand on his own anymore. Seeing blue flames coming to life, he knew the first decision commander was using his devil fruit to make sure Luffy recovered faster.

Leaning slightly on Jinbei when the fisherman came to stand besides him, he set out to follow Marco where the blond was making his way back to Oyaji, glancing back once more at the woman who had jumped between him and Akainu without a care in the world.

Her words to Oyaji, and Oyaji’s words back to her resonated in his mind.

“Marco, who was that?”

The blond looked over his shoulder and smiled, “mom, Amaryllis, she’s Oyaji’s wife.”

Ace blinked a few times, “Oyaji’s wife? Why isn’t she on the Moby with us then?”

Marco sighed, “she and Oyaji had a bit of a fight a while back -yoi. And while it was resolved, she was the one I brought Thatch to, to get healed, so she was preoccupied for a while.”

Wincing, he added, “we also promised to keep her up to date after that, but kind of forgot in an effort to keep her out of the conflict, and because we were too busy making sure we were ready for whatever the marines threw at us here -yoi. She popped up with Thatch not too long ago, making sure Kizaru didn’t get a chanco to shoot me down after someone else cuffed me with seastone -yoi.”

Ace blinked some more, “Thatch is here?”

As if called by Ace saying his name, the auburn haired chef appeared, a grin on his face as looked Ace up and down, “you called?”

Ace, not caring for anything else, wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and squeezed, “I thought you died.”

Thatch shook his head, “it was a close call, and I was on bedrest for quite a while after Mom worked her miracles. But I am fine, a little stiff still, from all the laying down, but beyond fine aside from that.”

He could feel the younger man nodding in his chest, while he looked at Marco and the other black haired kid in his arms, “that Luffy?”

The teen himself nodded, although he kept quiet, which was something none of them were expecting from the teen Ace had described to them, but it had been quite the day for all of them. Even if it was almost over, now that they had Ace back, close to fine, and were approaching the Moby to make their escape.

Arriving at Oyaji’s side, all of them winced at the wounds that littered his chest, some of them appearing to be quite deep, that together with his already failing health wouldn’t bring much good to the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Only Marco and Thatch shared a look, knowing that Oyaji would be fine, and even if she was mad at him, Mom would never allow anything to happen to her husband, not while she drew breath and with the way things were, those conditions would be met for a very, very long time.

A familiar laugh made them look up, however, to see the traitor approach Oyaji, his crew at the ready to fire and attempt to take the legendary captain’s life. He was after all, someone who cowered and stabbed someone in the back - just as he had done with Thatch, and Ace - furthering himself with the downfall of others.

Marco and Thatch grind their teeth, both of them taking a hold of Ace to stop the younger man from running straight into a mess he couldn’t deal with, not right now anyway.

Most of the commanders looked on as Teach kept on approaching, stopping others from trying to come to Oyaji’s aid as the man stopped and cowered the moment Oyaji’s hand got raised. When the man stopped, he ordered his crew to shoot, making most of the crew gasp.

Ace was one of them, struggling against Marco and Thatch in an effort to save his father figure, “Oyaji, Marco, Thatch, let me go.”

Both men shook their head, “Oyaji will be fine -yoi.”

Thatch nodded, “Mom will deal with this, she had a score to settle with the traitor, and she’ll make sure he will get what is coming to him.”

Ace bit his lip, but stopped struggling, from what he had seen from Mom, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But still, he had believed himself to be one of the stronger commanders on board and Teach had dealt with him without any trouble.

\---

Making her way to her husband, Amaryllis froze as she heard a familiar laugh from the last place she had seen Newgate. Sneering, she couldn’t believe this traitor had the nerve to show up here, no doubt to try and hurt Newgate. 

Which was proven correct as she heard him order his crew to shoot. 

Appearing between Newgate and the incoming bullets, she threw caution into the wind as she held out her hand, stopping the bullets in their tracks, while using the smoke from the guns to hide that little bit longer. She would stop this fiend where he stood, for the only reason that he had sought to hurt her family, her children and her husband - which was unforgivable.

As the smoke cleared, she could hear the gasps coming from all directions as they all noticed a wall of bullets being suspended in the air, a fair distance from their target, who was looking adoringly at his wife.

Amaryllis sighed, turned slightly to look Newgate up and down, before saying, “we still need to talk about you not telling me everything.”

The man just nodded, “yes dear.”

Chuckling, she leant back just a bit, holding out her hand, which touched him and renewed the glamour she had cast over the both of them - giving them the appearance of growing older, not that this would be necessary for much longer. All of the children they had now, along with their allies, were people she trusted, and would allow to know the secret that they had kept for so long.

Gasps once again were heard as the wounds that Whitebeard had disappeared as if they were never even there. Which should be impossible, but then again, so was keeping a whole barrage of bullets at bay without the use of a Devil Fruit, but Mom was doing it anyway.

She could hear the whispers of those around her telling their siblings, or others, just who she was. Several times she heard the title Mrs. Whitebeard popping up, maybe that would become her epithet.

Turning towards Teach and his ilk, she released the bullets they had shot back to them, killing most of the crew of misfits he had taken with him. At seeing this happen, he dropped to his knees, begging her to spare him. He must have remembered her from when he first joined, and while she never did like him, she tried to be civil anyway.

“You’re pleading with the wrong person, Teach, I don’t forgive those that hurt my Nakama, least of all my children.”

In an underhand movement, he stabbed her, right in the heart, making gasps ring out all around them. She however wrapped a hand around his wrist, broke it and took the knife out, not even a tear in her dress showing for it.

“My turn.”

Flipping the knife in her hand, she threw it at him, and added a little Death Magic to it, so when it hit, it hit true in the same spot he had tried to stab her. He crumbled where he stood, his eyes trained on her, or more accurately just above her, where Death was watching until his soul left his body and he could fair it away.

The panic and fear in his eyes was something Amaryllis would never forget, but then again, she didn’t want to. This was someone who had stayed hidden in her brood for close to 20 years, planning to betray them anyway. And almost succeeding, had she not interfered. She could feel Death moving the moment Teach breathed his last, hearing a whisper of, ‘I’ll show you the details later, my Mistress, both of the traitor and the two marines. I know you will enjoy their passage into the afterlife’.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter will be out on friday or saturday!

Looking back one more time at the marines, Amaryllis was happy to see that they had all retreated to the inner walls of Marineford, no use in getting to them now. They had acknowledged that they had lost, which made her smirk. 

Garp and Sengoku knew that she was there and would now be forced to let the world know that she had been there. It must hurt them to know that it wasn’t even the Whitebeard Pirates that had enabled their loss, but her, a no name in the eyes of the world. She would look forward to what happened after this, she had been hiding in Sphinx enough, it was time for the world to get to know Mrs. Whitebeard.

Part of her did hope that it would become her Epithet, she liked the way it sounded, plus for all that she was angry at her husband, she loved him.

“Let’s get back to the ship.”

Newgate chuckled, “you heard your Mother, children.”

Several of their allies, like Whitey came by to hug her before they went back to their own ships, waving as they all slid back into the sea. Most of their main crew on the Moby Dick, with only a small percentage on the Moby 1, 2 and 3.

Getting on board, they sank into the sea, before Amaryllis turned back to her husband, “start talking.”

Newgate sweat dropped, “we believed we had everything under control, and when we didn’t we did not have a lot of time to prepare to go to war. I know I promised…”

Amaryllis snorted, “you had the time to contact all of our allies, but you couldn’t call me to tell me you were going to war?”

Newgate looked down, most of their children looked on in awe at seeing the strongest man in the seas getting scolded by his wife for not calling when she could help.

Marco took a step forward, but Amaryllis just pointed at him, “you’re just as much at fault, Marco, so don’t you dare.”

Seeing Marco getting scolded also brought a smile to most of their faces, and Amaryllis knew exactly why. Her oldest took his role as first mate and First Division commander very seriously. He had been on this ship the longest, and had been the first child that accepted both of them as his parents - which endeared him even more to both of them. He was also known as the favourite, and while neither she nor Newgate showed favoritism outright, the others knew to send in Marco when they needed to get something done by their Oyaji (even if she was just as guilty - she just wasn’t on board that much that it didn’t get noticed as much).

Shaking her head, Amaryllis turned and went to see in the Infirmary, feeling Marco follow her, no doubt to check on his patients.

“I am sorry, mom -yoi.”

Amaryllis nods, “I know that, son, but that doesn’t make the hurt go away. I had to find out from the newspaper that Ace was sent to be executed. Not only that, but I didn’t hear anything from either you or your father after he apologized. That’s close to 6 months without any word.”

Marco cooed, the phoenix in him showing in these times of emotional distress, “I know -yoi.”

Amaryllis nodded, opening the door to the infirmary and finding Ace sitting there on a chair next to Luffy’s bed. Jinbei standing next to him, looking over the younger black haired brother. Luffy on the other hand was out cold, a oxygen mask on his face, to deal with the strain he no doubt put himself through by fighting in Impel Down and after that in Marineford.

As she looked at the Monkey D., she tilted her head to the side, seeing something that she didn’t like seeing.

Looking around, she saw the revolutionary sitting on a bed a few meters down, their purple hair a mass of curls. 

“You gave him a shot with your devil fruit.”

The now man looked up and nodded, “Mugiwara-boy pleaded for it, to be able to save Ace-boy. He was exhausted after everything that happened with Malagan, he needed a little extra to make it through the day.”

Amaryllis nodded, “so poison and a shot of hormones, then?”

The purple haired man nodded, “indeed, Amaryllis.”

Amaryllis nodded, before putting a hand on Luffy’s chest, a weak glow coming from it as she replenished the years he had given away by taking that hormone shot. She knew Death wouldn’t let the future Pirate King fade into his embrace, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have problems with his health in the long run.

Ace looked up as she took her hand away, “what are you doing?”

Amaryllis hummed, “giving him back the years that he gave away to be able to walk and run in Marineford. Malagan’s poison isn’t just something that anyone can survive, so the fact that Luffy did so speaks a lot about him. But he cares about you a lot, Ace, to be willing to give away part of his lifespan, 10 years of it even, to come to your rescue.”

The boy bit his lip at that, “I still don’t know why he did that, why all of you did this.”

Amaryllis scoffed, “because we love you regardless of who your parents are, we are looking to give a family to those that need it. I think Newgate still loves to say that we are all children of the sea, and ours, if you want to have that.”

Ace bit his lip a little harder, even if she could see that all he needed right now was the confirmation that he could also want for that. So, she gave it to him.

Looking around, she cast a silencing spell over the two of them, making eye contact with Marco so her eldest went to tend to his other patients now that Luffy wasn’t in any danger.

“We knew who you were the moment we saw you, you know. I know Newgate knew whose child you were the moment he laid eyes on you - regardless of the fact that your parents asked us to be godparents.”

This had Ace looking up, “Godparents? Then why were you never there.”

Amaryllis sighed, “I was there the day your father was killed, to give him a chance to say goodbye to your mother. Rouge was pregnant at that time already, hiding on her home island, to have an alibi as to whose child it was she was carrying.

I was also there when you were born, and it hurt me so much to let Garp leave with you. To give you away, while I wanted to do nothing more than take you with me.”

Ace looked at her, his eyes, so much like Rouge’s were in despair, “then why didn’t you?”

“Because everyone on my home island knew I was barren and wouldn’t be able to have kids, so for me to suddenly appear with a newborn would raise questions. Not only that, but some people still knew who my husband was, had the wrong people known that I had a baby with me - they would have made the connection on whose child you would actually be. Especially with the knowledge that Newgate and Roger were great friends.”

Putting a hand over Ace’s she continues, “I looked over you whenever I could, but you were safer with Garp, who while he shared a connection to Rouge, was also a great marine. Not a lot of people would believe he hid the child of the late Pirate King.”

Ace looked down, but didn’t pull his hand away, “is that why you came to save me, because you’re my godmother?”

Amaryllis hummed, “partly, but also because you became our son the moment you accepted your place on this ship. We might not have been able to be there for you when you were a child, but we can be here now, if you let us.”

Ace was still looking down, but she could feel hot tears falling on their now clasped hands.

“Can you… can you tell me about her, my mom?”

Amaryllis smiled softly, before telling him about the time she met Rouge and both of them proceeded to chew out their husbands for not introducing them. She also told him how much he looked like her, in his eyes, and freckles, but also his stubbornness and the way he wouldn't back down. Roger was like that a bit, but Rouge was even more so.

She spent the better part of 2 hours telling Ace about Rouge, and little tidbits of Roger, the look in those grey eyes telling her not a lot of people had taken the time to tell this young man about his parents. Part of her wanted to give Garp a piece of her mind, maybe she would still be doing that - the old bastard, he was supposed to look after her (god)son, not leave him alone to deal with the pressure on his shoulders.

They were interrupted when Luffy sat up with a yelled, “Meat!”

Ace chuckled at that, “he hasn’t changed anything since we were children. After he’d get hurt, that was always the first thing he would complain about, the lack of meat after being on bedrest.”

Amaryllis grinned, “it’s a Monkey trait, both Garp and Dragon do the same, if I have to believe Dragon that is.”

Ace blinked a few times, “you know Dragon?”

Amaryllis hummed, “he’s been around a few times, word travels when you’re a person willing to give to others, those are the people the revolutionary army needs to hide slaves they free, or to get supplies when they get it nowhere else. Plus Garp is terrified of me, it endeared me to his son, oddly enough.”

Marco had heard that last thing, and snorted, “that’s because you tossed both of them clean off the ship, the first time they came on board to try and capture Oyaji -yoi. You did the same every time after, so much so that they just gave up the moment they saw you, mom, I also have it on good authority that they think you’re a sea witch -yoi.”

Amaryllis grinned sharply, “they aren’t wrong there.”

Marco just laughed, while all the other people in the infirmary looked between Amaryllis and Marco, suddenly a lot of things were making sense, like giving Luffy years of life back, the blocking of Akainu’s fist, and the stopping a barrage of bullets.

Luffy in the meantime looked at her with stars in his eyes, “are you really a witch, baa-chan?”

Amaryllis nodded, waving her hand and making a roast appear on the boy’s lap, which he ate with gusto.

A voice rang out, most of those familiar with the Moby’s crew, recognizing Thatch, “Mom, did you summon a roast again.”

Marco opened the door to the infirmary to yell back, “she did, Luffy was hungry -yoi.”

A chuckle was heard from the corridor, “mother hen mode activated!”

Amaryllis just rolled her eyes, looking at Luffy as he finished eating, “how are you feeling, Luffy?”

“Sore, but not as sore as before. Thank you for saving Ace, Baa-chan!”

Ace slapped a hand over his face, “stupid little brother.”

The younger gasped at him, “mean Ace.”

Turning to Amaryllis, Luffy added, “Baa-chan, if you’re crescent stache’s wife, does that make you Ace’s mom?”

Amaryllis tilted an eyebrow, “I don’t know, with you being Ace’s brother, does that make you my son?”

Luffy started nodding in earnest, “yeah, you’re amazing and strong! And you saved Ace, I won’t take the mark though, I’m gonna be Pirate King.”

Amaryllis nodded, “I don’t doubt that you will.”

This had all of them looking at her, before Marco let out a chuckle, “really now, he’ll need to grow stronger then, but if mom says you’ll get there, we’ll believe in you -yoi.”

Luffy just beamed, before he pulled Ace closer, the older taking a seat in the hospital bed to let the younger cuddle him close while he stage whispered, “Ace, we have a mom now.”

Ace hummed, “a dad too.”

Amaryllis grinned, “and a shit ton of siblings, who will all be there the next time one of you gets into trouble again. I know D’s, they all get into trouble all the time.”

A gurarara from the door makes them look up at Whitebeard, the captain making his way to an empty bed.

“Are you not taking yourself as the prime example, wife?”

Amaryllis sniffed, “maybe, takes a D to know one of course.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 14 and 15, which will be posted tomorrow and wednesday, will contain mostly reunions and fluff (heads up)  
> Chapter 16 will be more in tune with recent chapters and episodes AKA I'm going to change a few things about the Wano arc.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

With Luffy still recovering, Amaryllis was the one who came with a solution to bring his crew up to speed as to what they would be doing now. Especially with both her, and Marco, being adamant the Straw-Hat captain needed his rest after everything that had happened. 

He had told them he had agreed to meet with his crew in Sabaody in three days, but they would never make it back there in those days. So, another plan was needed, as they wouldn’t make it there in time for the deadline, and Luffy wasn’t healed enough for them to let him go like that.

Even if he was fine now, he hadn’t been even a day ago, and his body needed time to adjust to that. So, Amaryllis had sat most of their on board children down to explain what she was going to do - to at least not have their ship freaking out at whatever it was they were going to be seeing.

After explaining, and more than a few excited looks because Mom was going to be doing Magic. She stood and thought about the spell she wanted to use, the gasps around her making her realise she had closed her eyes.

Looking at her patronus, part of her was sad that it wasn’t Prongs anymore, standing at the ready to defend her against anything and everything. Instead it was a dragon, who resembled her husband a little too much to be any coincidence.

Not that she minded, Newgate was strong, fierce and protective of his hoard - or in his case, his family - while also being wise, curious and knowledgeable.

Seeing her husband looking at her from the other side of the deck, she had to blush, as his stunned look told her he had also figured out who her ‘ultimate protector’ was shaped after.

Turning to Luffy, she grinned, “and now you speak your message to him, and he’ll bring it to your Nakama.”

Luffy nodded, tilting his head at the dragon in front of him, grinning as he thought about the reactions his crew would be having at seeing the impressive beast descending onto them.

“Let’s meet again in 2 years, instead of three days. Same place!”

With that, more than one person sweatdropped, but Amaryllis, and from what she could see Ace, thought it was a great message. Short, to the point, and not really giving away any information that could be used against them.

Patting Luffy on the head, she nodded at her patronus, who she needed to give another name, as Prongs wasn’t an option anymore. The Mythical Being rushed off, finding its way to the Strawhats to deliver the message their captain had for them.

\---

All over the Grandline, 8 people got the shock of their lives as a transparent Dragon appeared to give them a message from their captain, after reading the paper that came out the day after Marineford, they were all happy to hear from their last member - to hear he was on the mend helped them see that they would need more time to be able to measure up with the other players in the New World.

While The Strawhats were getting the message of their Captain, Dragon could only stare as his second in command collapsed after reading the paper.

The same paper which told that his son, and his cousin’s son were saved by someone he had always looked up to. It was after all, not an easy feat to get Garp the Fist scared off you, but Potter D. Amaryllis had succeeded in that. Not only that, but the woman had been there when he needed a safe place for Revolutionaries in the neighbouring islands of Sphinx - she might not be a Rev herself, she was an ally. The fact that she was also the wife of the strongest man on the seas was an added bonus, but he suspected she had a lover in one of the terrors of the sea. 

An ally he needed to call, if the way his second in command, and adopted son, reacted to seeing Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace in the newspaper. He had always suspected, especially after finding Sabo so close to Dawn island. But when the boy woke up and asked to be taken far away from there, he respected that choice - something he might just regret now.

Sighing, he grabbed a den-den, and dialed a very familiar number, hoping that She would be able to give him more information on what was going on, and to get to an agreement to meet up, as soon as Sabo woke up from what seemed to be the recovery of his lost memories.

\---

Amaryllis was happy when her patronus returned, even carrying various reactions from Luffy’s crew, all of them happy to know that he was alright, and wishing Ace and his crew well - they seemed to need it from what they had seen in the newspaper.

Seeing Luffy’s face at the voices of his nakama coming from the Dragon seemed to comfort him too, the youngest of her brood had told her that they had been split up by Kuma, and he hadn't even been sure all of them had made it to wherever they had been sent.

Hearing their voices reassured him that at least they weren’t hurt too badly, and were safe for the moment. They must have felt the same way at hearing Luffy’s voice, as most of the Strawhats hadn’t really hidden the emotion in their voice when giving a message back.

Looking at Ace and Luffy, Amaryllis could see the way they both still clung to each other. Never straying very far from the other, not after the scare both of them had gone through at the notion that they could have lost the other a few days before.

She even noticed it, in the way Luffy clung to her, when Ace left with Thatch, Marco or Haruto to take care of his division, or the general chores on the Moby Dick. But while Ace had a whole crew to pull himself up on, Luffy only had her, and Newgate to a lesser extent. 

It wasn’t that her husband and Luffy didn’t get along, it was just that Newgate had managed to choose most of the children they now called their own, with Luffy being the first one she claimed as theirs - so obviously he was just closer to her, than he was to him.

Humming, she made sure to keep in their line of sight as they relaxed on the deck, while she had gotten Hedwig on her shoulder, and was making sure to make time for allies, and crewmembers she hadn’t seen in quite some time.

As het Den-Den let out its typical sound, she had to feel around in the pockets of her dress for a moment, before pulling the snail out, it’s visage changing much to her shock, to someone she hadn’t been in contact with for some time.

“Dragon.”

A rough voice had a lot of people looking up as the snail spoke, “Amaryllis. Is my son there?”

Amaryllis hummed, looking at Ace and Luffy as both young men stood to approach, “your cousin’s son too.”

She could hear the sigh he released, it was his own fault for never reaching out to both of these boys, neither his cousin’s son, nor his own, had known who he was - if he had to believe Ivankov, no one had known Dragon had a son even, so Luffy not even knowing what his father looked like wasn’t that farfetched.

“I think we need to meet, can you ask your husband to give us your coordinates?”

Amaryllis tilted an eyebrow, “and why is that, now?”

Dragon sighed again, “because I rescued a blond boy from the sea ten years ago, after his boat was blown up by a celestial dragon on the coast of Dawn island. I believed he didn’t have any family, or not family he wanted to see, as he begged me to take him away. It was only later that we found out he had amnesia - only retaining his name and not much else. He collapsed the moment he saw the pictures of Luffy and Ace in the newspaper, so I am making an educational guess he knows the two of them.

With them being on board your husband’s vessel, I presumed it would be a good idea to make them meet again, once Sabo regains consciousness, that is.”

She could hear Ace and Luffy protesting as she just confirmed, hushing the both of them, before going to Marco to get the coordinates of where they were right now, and which way they were heading. Seeing as Newgate had already nodded the moment she picked up, she knew he didn’t have any problem welcoming the revolutionaries onto his ship.

Approaching Luffy and Ace, she could see both of them connecting the dots of the information they had gotten. She never knew Sabo had kept amnesia from the blast, head wound was never a question, but to know that these boys had been without the other for 10 years tugged at her heart.

“He, Sabo, was alive all this time?”

Amaryllis nodded, “it would seem that way.”

Both of her youngest went quiet after that, something that none of them expected, all of them had gotten to know Luffy as a loud and excited young man, exactly as Ace described him. To see him just as quiet as he was when he first came on board, was an odd thing to see.

The same thing could be said from Ace, he never was quiet, in the way that he could always be seen on the ship, doing something or talking to anyone. To see their own fierce brother, or son, sitting there so lost was something none of them were prepared for.

\---

Amaryllis sighed as she went to bed, laying on her husband’s chest where he laid next to her.

“You knew.”

She hummed, “I knew he was with Dragon, that he fished him out of the sea, it was the main reason I never interfered. I never knew that Sabo had amnesia, and left Ace and Luffy in the belief that he had died years before.”

Newgate shushed her, “you would have told them, had you known.”

Amaryllis nodded, “I would, even if it would bring me into the spotlight sooner, I would have told all of them. I… I tried too hard to protect Ace, after Rouge and Roger asked that of me, of us. But I didn’t think that I could be wrong on so many things still.”

Newgate hummed, pulling her close to him, “for all that you do know, Amaryllis, you aren’t all-knowing, we both did what we thought was best to deal with this. Taking in Ace as a baby wasn’t possible in any way or shape - not with you being known as barren, and me on a ship. Plus, had we raised him, we wouldn’t be getting Luffy and Sabo out of the deal.”

Amaryllis snorted, “you’re taking this rather well, especially with Luffy aiming to be Pirate King.”

Newgate shrugged, “you always indulged me with all the kids I picked up, treating them as your own the moment you showed up on board. The least I could do is make sure our godson and his sworn brothers are welcomed here. You don’t indulge often, Wife, so on the small chance that you do, I am inclined to just give you whatever it is that you want.”

Amaryllis gave a small smile, “I love you, thank you for putting up with me.”

Newgate chuckled, “if anything, I have a feeling I should be thanking you for putting up with me, love. But I love you too, so very much.

As for Luffy wanting to become Pirate King, he wouldn’t be the first child we have that have their own crew. He obviously needs parental figures in his life, who is to say we can’t give him that. Plus, I want bragging rights that I met both Pirate Kings when the time comes.”

Amaryllis just giggled, snuggling into his side, as far as she was concerned, their family would be complete the moment Sabo appeared, she looked forward to seeing their three youngest together again, and getting to know all the other people they now had that counted as family.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go! Next chapter won't be out until Wednesday at the earliest.
> 
> And thank you, Shimmer712 for giving me the idea on how Death will deal with Akainu, Kizaru and Teach (and the note about what happens to Celestial Dragons once they reach limbo).

That night, as she fell asleep next to her husband, Amaryllis wasn’t surprised in the slightest to wake up looking at Death, her dear friend grinning as he led her towards Limbo, where some very familiar souls were waiting for their judgement.

She had to snicker at the reaper that was telling Akainu, Kizaru and Teach that they were to wait here until they could be judged by Death, and for him to decide what needed to be done with their souls - where they allowed to go to the eternal lands, would they be stuck in limbo a while longer, or would they be send to Davy Jones’ Locker.

Both Marines seemed to be under the impression that they would be going to the eternal lands, having done everything they did in the name of justice, a being watching over that would have to agree with them.

They weren’t subtle in their belief that Teach, solemnly because he was a pirate, would be sent to Davy Jones’ Locker to suffer through the deeds he did for the rest of eternity. The fact that they were delusioned enough to believe a being such as Death took in account what they believed Justice was, was laughable.

Even more so, when Teach, just to get under the two former admiral’s skin, started saying the exact opposite, that he as a pirate would get to go to the eternal fields, for being free and believing in that freedom, while they as marines had done atrocious things in the name of justice. While Teach was far from right, he did raise a valuable point - that people’s individual justice didn’t matter in the slightest, it was what you did with your time and how you dealt with the people around you that counted.

All three of these men had killed people, for one reason or the other, all because they had something they didn’t, for because some inbred fool had ordered them to.

Smiling widely at his Mistress, Death swept out of the shadows, leaving her to hide them a little longer, while he approached his reaper and dismissed her. The way the woman grinned at the shadowy corner Amaryllis was hiding in, let both of them know she too was looking forward to these men realising they had fucked up beyond comparison. That the few good deeds they had done in life, would never outweigh the bad ones, dooming them to Davy Jones’ locker.

Death grinned at the delicious souls his Mistress had provided for him, the looks in their eyes, especially Teach, letting him know they knew exactly who, or what, it was that was standing in front of them.

“Greetings, mortals, you are here to be judged for the actions you did while alive, which will decide where you will spend your afterlife. Know that nothing you say can influence this decision, as it is being made looking back at the things you did while alive.”

All three of them looked strangely at that, with Akainu finally asking, “we, as in Borsalino and me, we acted for justice, this has to count as something, does it not!?”

Death snorted, “I have no interest in mortal justice, human, least of all the twisted justice most marines use; to clear their own conscience on the fact of genocide, infanticide, and the capture and killing of mostly innocent men and women, for the only reason as to who their parents were, or what name they call themself.”

Teach started laughing at that, thinking that he had been right all along, and that Death looked at the people for what they believed in, and how they dealt with that belief.

Death turned to him, “as for you, you might have been spared my hand at one time, but then you went and did something foolish.”

As the words were processed, Teach stopped laughing and looked at the being in front of him, “What do you mean, I would have been spared?”

Death looked at him, “Well, you do carry the initial D, those who do are my favoured, and can get away with a little bit more. As for the other part…”

Amaryllis stepped out of the shadows, “you made the mistake of pissin me off, and going after two people I consider my children.”

The man gaped, “so the rumours are true, that those that sail under Whitebeard’s flag are spared from Death.”

Amaryllis shrugged, “I guess so, or at least they are for people both Newgate and I consider our children, you however, were never counted among those as I could smell the treachery from miles away.”

Looking at the Marines out of the corner of her eye, she could see both of those men glaring at her, laughing she added, “as for the two of you; I don’t deal well with people trying to kill my children or my husband. As for the way you both died, as I am sure you are wondering.”

She made her scythe reappear in her hands, “one scythe from Death’s own hand can, and will, deal with devil fruit users in a way they never expect.”

As all three of the men started to realise what would be in store for them, they started doing everything from pleading, to threatening, to just staring blankly at a wall - no doubt reflecting on their lives choices up until this point.

Death just grinned, “you all fucked up, have fun in the Locker!”

With a wave of his hand, all three souls were transported to Davy Jones’ Locker, the same place most of those with hideous crimes were directed too. Amaryllis knew for a fact that most of the Celestial Dragons that came through ended up there too, in Death their so-called status meant nothing, least of all to Death.

Grinning at her friend, Amaryllis hugged the being close, “thank you.”

Feeling a hand running through her hair, Death hummed, “it is my pleasure, My Mistress, I hope you enjoyed seeing their demise in person, and getting the chance to tell all of them how much they fucked up by the choices they made in life.”

Amaryllis nodded, “thank you, for that, and for watching over me.”

Death just hummed again, before Amaryllis came out of the in between, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

\---

At a remote base in the New World, the second in command of the Revolutionary Army woke with a startled gasp, looking around frantically, to hope that the people he remembered were by his side again. 

When neither was there, Sabo pulled up his legs to hide his face in them. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about his brothers, about rude, but caring Ace and the actual sunshine that was Luffy. He also couldn’t believe that he had asked Dragon to take him away from Dawn Island, even though both his brothers were still there - they must have thought him dead for all these years.

Or they never forgave him for setting out at 10, instead of the agreed age of 17. 

Shaking his head, he was drawn to a groan that sounded out from next to his bed, looking up, he saw Koala sitting there, yawning with her eyes closed. 

The moment they opened however, they widened, before filling with tears.

“Sabo, you’re awake! We were all so worried when you wouldn’t wake up for 3 days, running an awful fever too. Ooh, Dragon-san will be thrilled to hear you woke up, I need to go tell him.”

With that, she disappeared, without him even getting the chance to ask questions, such as what else had happened in those three days, did they recieve any word on Monkey D Luffy and Portgas D Ace, what was going to happen now - as he had always operated in the presumption he wouldn’t regain his memories.

Footsteps outside the med bay made him look up, not surprised to see Koala returning with Dragon at his side.

“Sabo, we are happy to know you’re awake again.”

Sabo nodded, wringing his hands in the sheets on his legs, “what happens now?”

Dragon hummed, “now we set sail to the Moby Dick.”

Sabo blinked, Koala doing the same, so the woman hadn’t been informed of this either.

“The Moby Dick, sir?”

Dragon nodded, “I believe both of you are familiar with Amaryllis, are you not?”

Both Sabo and Koala nodded, thinking back about the spunky, warm and caring woman in Sphinx, who had welcomed both of them into her home with a bed and some food, on multiple occasions.

Dragon nodded, “it has been revealed that she also had bounds with a Pirate Crew.”

With this he took out a newspaper, which depicted Amaryllis in a fight with Akainu of all people, with the headline stating, ‘Rumours of a Mrs. Whitebeard true.’

Sabo blinked a few times, before the facts presented lined up, “she’s Whitebeard’s wife. Whitebeard who fled Marineford with Ace and Luffy, we’re going to Ace and Luffy.”

Dragon nodded again, putting his hands on Sabo’s shoulder, “if I had known you were known to them, I would have insisted on going back to Dawn Island. To get you to reunite with your brothers, but I didn’t, thinking it was best to take you away from there.

As it came out that Amaryllis was a Whitebeard in a sense, I called her to get us the coordinates of the Moby Dick. From her reaction, I think you’ll find that both Luffy and Ace are very happy to be seeing you again.”

Koale spoke, “Dragon-san, why are you so adamant that Sabo reunites with Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace?”

Dragon hummed, “because blood sticks together, and even if they’ll never see me in that way, Luffy is still my biological son, while Ace is the son of my favourite cousin. To reunite them with Sabo might just begin to make up for the fact that I was never there, for either of them.”

While leaving his subordinates to get over the shock of learning just who he was related to, Dragon went out to the docks, checking once more to see if the ship was ready to depart. Luckily the position of the Moby Dick, as explained to him by Amaryllis, wasn’t more than a day’s travel away from them. Looking back at the building, he could see both Koala and Sabo getting out of the gates, carrying a pack and ready for whatever was coming next.

He smiled, he knew, or suspected, that his blond second in command would have a Mother figure, and his brothers back (along with a whole slew of other family members) before they left the Moby Dick again. Maybe having this alliance or bond with the Whitebeard Pirates, and the Strawhat Pirates, wouldn’t be so bad - it would give them some more allies for when the time came to start the revolution.

\---

As soon as Haruta, in the crowsnest, called out that there was a revolutionary ship on the horizon, the whole of the Moby Dick prepared to meet with the people that were most likely to become allies.

Amaryllis had explained to Newgate and the division commanders, just what she had been doing for the Revolutionary Army, and how she believed helping them with their cause would also help them in the long run. Plus family stuck together - and with multiple D’s now on board, as well as the blood shared between Ace, Luffy and Dragon, they were more than willing to aid them.

As the ship aligned with them, Amaryllis had to smile when a blond dashed from one ship to the other, without even asking for permission, to barrel into her two youngest. Ace’s grip came around the blond’s waist, before Luffy’s arms came around them several times, leaving them all laying on the deck tangled up in rubber limbs.

Hearing a sigh, she looked at Dragon, who looked at Newgate and asked, “permission to come aboard?”

The captain nodded, before going back to looking at the heap of limbs close to his feet, a grin on his face as he looked at his wife.

“That makes the youngest three, does it not?”

Amaryllis just hummed, before saying her hello to Koala as the young woman came on board, on edge because of the people around her. Although she cleared up as soon as she saw Jimbei, going over to say hello, after accepting a hug from Amaryllis.

Amaryllis in the meantime, could stop grinning at the boys on the floor, several others having approached to help them get free of the rubber limbs, setting Ace and Sabo on their feet, as they helped Luffy up - the youngest one making sure to keep in contact with both of his older brothers at all times. By either holding their hand, or leaning against them, the look in his eyes speaking of the relief he felt at knowing his older brothers were just fine.

The look in Sabo’s eyes however, spoke of hurts forgotten, and relief at being able to see his brothers again, when had this gone differently, he might never have the chance to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the next chapter!  
> Next chapter will deal with the Straw Hats getting to know Luffy's new family, and a time jump to the WBP reactions to Luffy's stunt and bounty increase at Dressrosa.  
> After that, we'll jump to Zoo and Wano, I have plans... so many plans! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As expected, none of the brothers strayed very far from the other, getting used to being together again. And enjoying the closeness they had, which was thought to be lost when Sabo had seemingly perished in the blown up ship.

And while they were thankful for Dragon saving their blond brother, both Ace and Luffy didn’t know what to think of the man that was Luffy’s biological father. Ace didn’t like him on principle, as the man hadn’t been there for his son, too busy arranging a revolution (which made it all the more odd he had taken a 10 year old under his wing, but wouldn’t take care of his then 7 year old son).

Luffy on the other hand, just didn’t know what to think about parents in general. He had met Dragon once in Logue Town, but hadn’t known who the man was, and hadn’t thought much more about it. The same could be said about Newgate and Amaryllis, he loved that he now had people to look up too as he once had Shanks to look up to.

Only with these people, they believed in him, and wanted to see him reach the top. Plus, he had to admit to himself that having the backing of the ‘strongest man on the seas’ helped him, comforted him that he had backing should he need it.

Especially after Marineford, as it had shown him how behind his crew was in terms of New World Pirates, and if he wanted to reach the end, reach Laugh Tale, he would need to get a lot stronger before he could start on that part of his journey.

Dragon, having felt the animinoty from Ace, and the confusion from Luffy had stayed at Amaryllis side, taking this time to catch up with her, while the boys reconnected, and introduced Sabo to all the siblings he would be taking on along, now that they had all been adopted by Amaryllis and Newgate.

The blond had made sure to come over and thank Newgate and Amaryllis for everything they had done for his brothers. 

Which was promptly laughed away by the couple, as Amaryllis hugged him close, and pronounced him one of the youngest in her brood. After all, he was Luffy and Ace’s brother before they even became Whitebeard Pirates (even if this was a silent alliance in Luffy’s case) and as such he was more than welcome to join their family if he so wanted.

The enthusiastic response had all of them cheering, with the cooks starting on a celebration meal for 2 new siblings they now had. They even wanted to make it all extra special, seeing as Luffy had only just been cleared from bed rest - and hadn’t had a party to celebrate him joining the family just yet.

\---

Later, as the party was in full swing, Amaryllis saw both Koala and Dragon approach Sabo, no doubt to ask the blond if he was still willing to join them in the revolution. Going from what she knew about Sabo, as well as the reaction of both Koala and Dragon - she had to guess that he was still 100% behind the idea. 

He just needed some time to get to know his brothers again, it had been 10 years after all. Plus he now had a whole lot of new siblings, and a set of parents, that he needed to get to know. Not that he minded, not in the slightest, but she could see in his eyes that he loved being here. That part of him still held onto that little boy that set out to see 10 years ago.

It brought warmth to her heart to see all of her children so happy, and to know that this was something she would be seeing a lot more - especially now that they had overcome one obstacle, which was the marines trying to put an end to Whitebeard’s rein as the strongest man in the seas.

\---

Stroking Hedwig as the phoenix landed in her lap, she looked over the deck of the Moby Dick, grinning at the stars that shined overhead, thinking about how lucky she was that she had this. That all this was hers, and all she had to do was find the right guy to settle down with. Everything else came on its own.

Footsteps behind her made her shift so her husband could slide in behind her, his longer legs inclosing hers as he leaned back against the railing, also looking up to the stars.

“Are they happy you think?”

Amaryllis hummed, “you mean Roger and Odin, Toki and Rouge? Or are they happy we get the kids? Or are the kids happy that we found them, and were willing to unofficially adopt more than 2000 children?”

Newgate laughed softly, “all of the above.”

Amaryllis giggled, “I know they are all happy, Death keeps me updated, and when I had time on Sphinx, I went and visited them. But I don’t have time for that anymore, as I don’t plan on going back - I want to stay here with you and our children.

As for Roger and Rouge happy we got Ace, I sure hope so, after we got named godparents, Rouge told me she knew that we wouldn’t be able to take care of Ace at that moment, but that she prayed he’s become a Whitebeard anyway - so we could keep on watching over him in their stead.

And the children, I know they are happy, all of them, they shine with it. I think deep down all of them were longing for something like this. Even those like Marco, Vista and Jozu - who have been here since the beginning. They needed this, to feel responsible for a group of people, to have a group - or a family in this case - to always fall back on.

And that is the same thing, I think, that Ace, Sabo and Luffy need, they need someone willing to let them do their own things, but still there, watching over them and ready to catch them as they fall. All three of them will be amazing pirates, or a revolutionary, sooner rather than later, and we can only support that.”

Newgate hummed again, “you have been giving this a lot of thought.”

Amaryllis nodded, “not much else I could do while on Spinx in recent years, everything has been going very swiftly, so I don’t feel bad for leaving. They too need to learn to stand on their own legs, and my place, especially now, is at your side, to deal with whatever will come in the future.”

Newgate looked at her, “you’re staying on the Moby?”

Amaryllis nodded, “I had been thinking it over, ever since before Ace joined, before we had that fight. As the normality of Sphinx was losing its charm, and I wanted adventure again. Plus, with Marineford happening, I don’t think I can stay hidden anymore.”

Newgate just nodded his head, pulling her closer as they watched the stars, his head resting on hers as they dealt with the fact that they would be together again, in a way they hadn’t been since the first 10 years of their marriage.

\---

The next day was met with a surprise, for one Amaryllis dropped the bomb that she would be staying on board of the Moby Dick, and would only go back to Sphinx to check in every couple of months or so. Plus, after Marineford, she felt that her family needed her more than ever, as other pirates, the marines or bounty hunters would be coming after them now that she had announced herself and had made them win the war.

The other part of the surprise was when one of the lookouts called out that there seemed to be someone approaching the ship, no other boat in sight, and appearing to be swimming towards them.

Especially that last bit had Amaryllis and Newgate exchanging looks, a grin on their face, as they were proven right as Rayleigh Silvers pulled himself on board.

Amaryllis went and greeted him, asking the man what he swam all the way to them for. Even though she had a suspicion it had to do with her youngest. She had seen the drive and conviction Luffy held, which was much the same as Roger’s had been. 

This would have been something the former Pirate King’s first mate had noticed too. And after Shanks crowned him already, it was no secret that the other former Roger Pirates would know the significance of the straw hat Luffy wore. It only made sense that he wanted to be there and help train Roger’s successor.

Sighing, she told Rayleigh that they would drop them off at an island of their choosing, as long as he stayed on board for an extra 5 days, as Luffy wasn’t cleared for actual sparring. She and Marco might have healed most of the damage he had sustained in MArineford, it would make her feel better if they waited a couple more days before Luffy left again. Plus she, and the others, needed to have some more time before they had to say their goodbyes.

As agreed on, and discussed with commanders, Dragon, Koala, Sabo and Luffy, they had 5 more days as a whole family, before Luffy would leave to train with Rayleigh and the revolutionaries would make their way back to base.

Ace, as suspected, was moody because after finally having his brothers on the same ship as him, they would soon leave it again. Even when both brothers promised to stay in touch, and Amaryllis promised she would pop them all in or out to wherever they were, or to the Moby whenever they felt like it.

That last promise was something that finally cheered the Fire Logia up, as he had feared he would have to go without his brothers for years on end. While he wouldn’t like it, he had all his other family members on the Moby and its allied ships still, and with Mom’s promise would be able to see Luffy and Sabo whenever he wanted.

\---

Two years passed in a flash, with her youngest getting stronger, and Amaryllis making sure they all had some time on the Moby, even Luffy who was training with Rayleigh on some island in the Calm belt. Or that she took Ace, and whoever wanted to come with her to the island Luffy was on, or to the base of the revolutionaries (who had gotten quite the heart attack after seeing pirates just walk into their HQ).

For the special occasion, they had gathered at Sabaody, or Amaryllis, Marco, Koala, Sabo and Ace had - to be there as Luffy made his way into the new world, to Fisherman island, where the others were waiting for him.

They had gathered at one of the grooves where it was said straw hat Luffy was amassing a larger crew, much to their disbelief. As Luffy had always been clear that his main crew wouldn’t be a big one, so for him to be amassing a larger one smelt like something fishy.

Which they were proven right off, as the person standing there was not Luffy, he might resemble him, as did the people he had with him resemble the other Straw Hats, none of them was spot on, nor were they good fakes (at least not for people that had met the Straw Hats).

It was only when they recognized the hooded stranger as Luffy that they had to make sure Ace and Sabo didn’t give them away. Amaryllis could see several marines gather behind the group of gathered pirates. Making them sneak away at the same time Luffy dealt out a punch to one of the pacifistas. Meeting up with Rayleigh, they were the first line of defence against letting the Straw Hats set sail.

The look on Luffy’s face at that, was one very memorable, even more so when Hedwig transported all of them on board the Thousand Sunny, so they could hitch a ride to Fisherman island. Plus all of them were curious to meet Luffy’s crew, or the people they hadn’t met yet on the crew (as Ace had met some of them already).


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter!  
> The next 3 or so will deal with Zou and Wano. So SPOILERS, you have been warned.  
> Let me know what you think about it!?

Amaryllis had to giggle as she saw Luffy’s face change from anticipating a fight, to genuine joy at seeing who had arrived on his ship. Who had been there to see him off, and who would now make the journey to the first island of the New World, where the others were waiting for them.

As he bounced forward to hug her with a huge smile on his face, letting her go to hug his older brothers and Koala.

Out of the corner of her eye she had seen his first mate, and their cook prepare themselves for whatever would be following, until their captain relaxed and greeted them and they most likely recognized Ace, and maybe herself and Marco from bounty posters.

Luffy bounced back to her side, “mom, mom, come meet my crew. I can introduce you to everyone, and everyone to you and the others. Even Ace hasn't met all of them!”

The other dark haired man stepped up next to her, smiling at his little brother, “I met you in Alabasta, Lu, quite a lot has happened since then.”

Luffy nodded at that, the move echoed by his navigator, Nami, if Amaryllis didn’t get it wrong. Smiling she looked on as Luffy flitted around, introducing his crew to her, and this part of his family to his crew. His crew, Amaryllis nodded, smiled right back, but were on edge - which was quite alright, they were in the presence of a Yonko’s wife, two commanders of said yonko’s ship and a pair of revolutionaries - who it seemed knew Robin, Luffy’s navigator, as they went and talked to the woman.

Amaryllis in the meantime watched as Marco and followed Luffy around for the first hour, before the blond went and talked with Chopper, Luffy’s doctor, and Ace accepted a drink from Sanji, before taking a seat next to Zoro. The first mate of the Straw Hats started a conversation, that most likely was about Luffy, by the smile on Ace’s face.

Sabo joined that conversation, as Koala and Robin had taken seats on the lounge chairs together with Nami and were seemingly having a girl’s talk if the amount of giggling was any indication, she was glad Koala had this. After she found out there weren’t that many women in the revolutionary army, she had prodded Dragon to let the younger woman join Sabo whenever he came over. Their ship had quite a number of women on it, giving her some more people to bound with.

It became obvious the young woman had needed that and had come to her, hugging her close, and thanking her for noticing, as she never had known how to tell Dragon or Sabo. Soon after, her story came out of the girl, about what had happened to her as a young girl and how she had been saved. Only for her family to betray those saviors - making her leave her home island to search for a way to make sure something like that never happened again.

It also helped that she had support from others, through Sabo, whenever she needed it. Amaryllis had assured the other woman that there was no shame in not knowing how to deal with things, but with the way she and Sabo were close - or even in a relationship - she would have a family-in-law that would be here for her, for anything the revolutionary army couldn’t provide.

Grinning, she looked up as Luffy’s newest addition approached her, Brook, if she remembered correctly. She saw the navigator tense, as if expecting the skeleton man to do something that would offend her. She almost had to chuckle, there wasn’t a lot that could be done to offend her, especially not after everything she had lived through.

“Ah, excuse me, Luffy’s mom?”

She giggled, “Amaryllis, or Amy is alright too, Brook-san.”

The skeleton smiled, before taking a seat next to her, “Amaryllis, then. I heard rumors that… that you have a special connection to Death.”

Amaryllis nodded, looking at the rest of the crew, when she noticed that all conversation stopped. Marco, Ace, Sabo and Luffy were looking at her, already knowing what it was that was so special about her. But none of them were expecting her to admit it.

The navigator, Nami who had been staring at Brook before, was looking down now, she and Robin telling something to Koala, who let out a gasp, before looking at Brook.

“I do, Brook-san, why do you want to know.”

The skeleton looked down, plucking at his elaborate outfit, before he said, “I… Luffy-san’s crew is the second one I joined. I used to belong to the Rumbar Pirates, but we got trapped by Gecko Moria, in the Florian Triangle, we all died. But because of the devil fruit I ate, I was the only one that woke up again. I never got a chance to say goodbye, and I was hoping that some of the rumors about you are true. That maybe I can have a chance to say goodbye after all.”

Looking at Luffy, she saw her youngest nodding, she reached into her pocket and took out a shiny blakc stone with a symbol engraved in it. Feeling the weight of it in her hand, she took Brook’s hand in her’s, before turning over the stone three times in her hand.

Suddenly, the deck of the Sunny was fuller than it had been a few moments before, the new people were transparent though, so easily identified as people not here anymore, but given the chance, had come out to say goodbye to their crewmate.

Letting go of Brook’s hand, she let the stone lay in his.

“I will come to collect this in an hour, Brook-san. The dead should not be recalled to the living plane for a long period of time, but I know and trust Luffy, and I can feel you need this, so I’ll allow it. One hour, make the most of it, fellas.”

With that she stood and joined the women on the sun chairs, joining into their conversation that was starting up again. They smiled at where Brook was sitting now and again, but kept their conversation going regardless, including Amaryllis the moment she took a seat.

\---

When the hour was up, and Brook gave her back the stone, she could see in his eyes that he was very grateful for having this chance to say goodbye. After they found out that this was a possibility, she was approached by other members of the Straw Hats, who wanted a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones.

And who got the chance, on the condition they never asked for it again, she explained that there had been people who kept bringing people back, or who let the people already passed stay too long, making neither of them happy.

As such, before they reached Fisherman Island, all the Straw Hats had come by her to use the stone. All of them hugged her, even Zoro and Sanji, to thank her for a chance to say goodbye to loved ones they never got to say goodbye to before.

Once in Fisherman Island, they got off to reunite with the Whitebeard Pirates, who would also bring Sabo and Koala to the Island agreed upon by Dragon. They had stayed to see Luffy enter the New World, but as this would be the first time, they knew the Straw Hats would stay under the sea for a while longer, while they would already go back to their territory - Big Mom was trying to impose on their territory, so they had to stand firm to stop this from happening.

Luffy disappeared onto the Moby Dick, much to the surprise of his crew, to go and say goodbye to everyone.

Amaryllis took this time to give Nami and Zoro the general number of the Moby Dick, in the situation they were in over their head and needed some back-up. She explained that with Luffy being a part of their family, they should use the connections they had to get a step ahead of everyone who wanted to stop the Straw Hats from advancing.

Waving as the Moby Dick shot off towards the New World, Amaryllis could only think that they were leaving the young crew in the capable hands of Jimbei, they had to find their own way in the New World, after all - especially as an independent crew, none of the Whitebeards wanted to make it too easy for them. This was still Luffy’s journey, and he had to find his own way, not follow one they carved for him.

\---

About 6 months after their entry into the New World, Amaryllis was reading the morning paper, once again lounging in Newgate’s chair in the dining hall. The Captain was outside, looking something over with most of the commanders, when she caught sight of something in the newspaper and promptly spit out the tea she had been drinking.

Choking and coughing, when some of it went down her airpipe. Some of her children went to get Marco, and Newgate, while some others came and tried to get the tea out of her airpipe. Even if they had the same reaction to the article once their eye fell onto it.

Newgate, Marco and Ace hurried inside, looking shocked when she stood there hackling up what seemed to be a lung. In lieu of an explanation, she pointed towards the newspaper, which Marco gathered and read. His eyebrows disappearing into the tuft of blond hair, while his smile just got bigger and bigger.

Ace on the other hand paled and moaned, before getting out his Den-Den and calling Luffy’s number. When it wasn’t picked up, he called Sabo, knowing that the revolutionary always had more information than they had.

The blond did pick up his phone, all of them hearing the Straw Hats in the background, which meant that Sabo was still in Dressrosa.

“Hi Ace.”

The fire logia bristled, “don’t you ‘Hi Ace’ me, what the hell happened?”

Sabo hummed, “some other pirate of the Worst Generation, one Trafalgar Law, asked for help with taking out Doflamingo, and Luffy agreed. I hear they are going after Kaido next.”

The people on the Moby Dick became silent at that statement, until Amaryllis stopped coughing and took the Den-Den from Sabo, “take on Kaido, Sabo?”

The snail nodded, “yeah mom, Luffy’s aiming big.”

This had most of the Whitebeards snorting, before Amaryllis looked at Newgate, seeing her husband nodding, “Sabo, tell Luffy we’ll be meeting him and the Straw Hats, and maybe this Law character in Zou, I know several people here who have a grudge against Kaido, and would love to help them out.”

A yelled “thanks mom”, from Luffy told them that the message was received well, part of her was looking forward to dealing with the Beast, he had after all taken the life of a dear friend of her, she would show him what happened to those that did so.

Newgate chuckled, “set sail to Zou, we’re avenging Oden.”

A cheer went through the crew, those that were part of the crew in the times of Oden had lots of good things to say about the man. While those that joined after, heard stories of older sailors and couldn’t help but like the man. To know that Kaido had killed him for the sole reason of him being the Laugh Tale, and to seize control of Wano, was an act not befitting of a Pirate.

\---

Later that night, Ace pulled her aside, and into Newgate’s room, telling them about a promise he had made to a little girl on Wano, that he would come back to the Island and help to relieve them of the terror that was Kaido. 

He also told them about Yamato, Kaido’s daughter, who hated her father, but had looked up to Oden, and wanted to help in taking down the tyrant.

Amaryllis smirked, “that only gives us more people who would like to get even with Kaido, and who knows, maybe we can get help from the other side as well, if they agree to this of course, I would never force them to do this, but it would be a special sort of justice, if the person himself was able to help us fight Kaido.”

Ace tilted his head, listening to Oyaji as he explained that Amaryllis could bring people, temporarily, back to this plane, in times of crisis, or when Death and the person in question agreed on it. Death had already told them it was her gift to do with what she wanted.

Looking at one of her youngest, she added, “and I promised your parents one last adventure, so who knows…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for the current arc of One Piece!
> 
> This deals with Zou, and eliminates Whole Cake Island.   
> Next chapters, 18 and 19 will deal with Wano, and will go very differently from canon.

Amaryllis could feel that the moment they were approaching Zou, that something wasn’t right on the ancient Elephant, something was right with the minks, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the ships they had passed on the way here, flying Kaido’s flag.

Hissing in between her teeth, she turned to her husband, “something isn’t right.”

After so many years together, he didn’t question her, seeing as the one time he did hadn’t turned out that well for their family, “do you know what it is?”

Amaryllis shook her head, “no, I don’t… But I don’t want to risk having to wait for all of us to get to the village. I’m going on ahead, Thatch, Ace and Marco will be coming with me - to make sure they have a cook up there, can have a doctor, and someone to heat them up, should they need it.”

Newgate just nodded, waving his hand at their two sons to get them to join their mother, just as Hedwig flew down to engulf all of them in her white flames, transporting them towards the village on top of Zunisha with ease. 

Their eyes grew wide at what they they found there, the village largely in pieces, a long line of graves on the outskirts, as well as what seemed to be torture devices still standing in the square of the village - the blood in it indicating that whatever had happened here, hadn’t happened a long time ago.

Looking around, Amaryllis set out towards the hidden cabins in the woods, knowing that the Minks would turn there to hide from whatever it was that had been attacking them. It might even be where they went to treat their wounded - if those had made it.

Hurrying through the trees, they could hear the sounds of people moving around, hoping to at least find people who were up on their feet. Amaryllis couldn’t help but think back about the little dog and cat mink that had been on board the Moby Dick at one time, 30 years ago. They might be grown up right now, but she wouldn’t forgive whatever terror Kaido sent to Zou, if something happened to them.

Blinking at who she saw in the clearing, she tilted her head, she could swear Luffy was still at Dressrosa, so why was his cook here.

“Sanji?”

The blons in question turned, the minks around him backing off, looking at the four pirates standing there, not having expected to find yet more pirates on Zunisha. Most of the ones that gathered around the cook were quite young, and wouldn’t know who they were - some of the adults seemed to know, but they were too young to remember the bounds the Whitebeard Pirates had with Nekomamushi and Inurashi.

“Thatch, Marco, Ace, Amaryllis.”

As he greeted them, the Minks around him slowly relaxed, allowing the four of them to gather closer. Thatch taking up a spare knife and helping the younger cook in preparing a meal for these people.

Amaryllis looked around, “Sanji, what happened?”

The blond looked at her, before he told her all that they had been told when they arrived. Of how Jack the Drought had arrived here and what he had done to her dear friends. What he and his crew had done to these people.

“Where are they, Nekomamushi and Inurashi, where are they?”

Sanji just pointed towards the huts, telling them that Chopper was watching over them.

Nodding to the cook, she pulled Marco after her, making her way into the hut, and scaring the ever living crap out of the mink doctor and nurses that were working on the two Zou lords in there. Seeing Chopper looking at them with a smile, had the Minks relaxing.

“Chopper, Sanji told us what happened. How is it looking for both of them?”

Chopped bit his lip, “ not that good, to be honest, both of them lost at least one limb, so they are both on bedrest now. They wake up now and again, but it’s never long and I can’t give them any more drugs to speed up the healing process.”

Amaryllis hummed, “we can help with that.”

Approaching the first bed, which held Inurashi, she took a hold of Marco’s hand, “you need to channel your flames in them, Marco, I’ll pull out anything that is causing them to stay unconscious. Can you do that.”

The blond just gave a lazy smile, before placing his hand on the remaining one Inurashi still had, his hands lighting up with his blue flames, while Amaryllis put her hand onto the dog mink’s leg and pulled out any infection she found - she might not be much of a healer, but she was a Witch, one favoured by Death, that had to count for something.

\---

Chopper could only watch in awe as Marco and Amaryllis worked on the two leader minks, healing what he hadn’t been able to, making both of them groan as they stopped after giving both of them a treatment that seemed to clear them right up.

He saw the joy in the Mink doctor and nurses, they had been fearing for the worst already, as they had given all the medicine they could, to make sure their leaders pulled through, and here were Marco and Amaryllis healing them right up.

He giggled, looking as Marco took a seat, the healing having taken quite a bit out of him. Amaryllis on the other hand, was still flitting around, healing others, who had much smaller injuries, but who had been content to wait until their leaders were healed.

Nekomamushi was the first one to actually wake up, his eyes opening very slowly, before he looked around - his eyes landing on the blond sitting on his bedside.

“Marco.”

Said blond nodded, “Nekomamushi, I trust you feel better.”

The great cat-viper nodded, flexing his fingers, “I do… how… how are you here?”

Marco nodded at the woman running around the infirmary, “mom sensed something wrong, so she took me, Ace and Thatch up here with Hedwig. Oyaji and the others are probably coming in through the front gate at this very moment.”

Nekomamushi blinked a few times, “mom?”

That was until the woman turned towards him and beamed as she saw him awake, “Neko-chan.”

Making him beam right back, “Amaryllis-sama.”

She huffed, “I had hoped you had forgotten about that.”

Nekomamushi shook his head, “He always called you that, even after we left the crew, told us you were quite special. I knew better than to doubt him.”

Amaryllis hummed, before grinning at Inuarashi just the same as the old Dog opened his eyes to look around, feeling so much better already. When he saw who it was at their bedside, he believed that they had most definitely had something to do with that.

Ace wandered in at this point, “food’s ready. Do I tell Sanji and Thatch to bring it in, or can they all come out to eat?”

Amaryllis looked at Chopper and Marco, both who nodded at her, before helping the wounded out of their beds and into the clearing, making all the others beam up at seeing so many of their wounded up on their feet again.

\---

Out on the sea, Bege knew he was outmatched, the moment he saw the ship following the movement of the seas, he knew that some of the Straw Hats would be at Zou. He and his were in no way capable of taking on Whitebeard, or the bulk of his crew.

Looking at Chiffon, he decided that his wife and their son were more important than whatever Big Mom asked of them. The Vinsmoke family could suck it too, he had no chance in hell at winning against Whitebeard.

Turning the ship around, they made their way towards anywhere other than Big Mom’s territory - not knowing that in doing so, Big Mom would reach out to an old friend, and rival, to get what she wanted as soon as the Straw Hats came to Wano (as the rumours were telling them).

Too bad, there would be some other people there with the Straw Hats, people she respected and feared in equal amounts. She had after all known about Whitebeard’s wife for ages, and had seen the fearsome pirate in his prime. She’d be a fool not to fear this power couple.

\---

With the bulk of the Whitebeards there, and the Straw Hats and Law arriving a few days after them, they had been able to rebuild the Mink Village in no time, making sure that those who had lost their lives and hadn’t been buried yet, got a proper resting place.

When Momonosuke and his entourage arrived however, it hurt her heart to see the boy still so young. Toki must have done something after all, to give her son, and the heir of Wano, a chance to avenge his father. 

She had to giggle however, as the Straw Hats were doing everything in their power to not let the Minks know that there were samurai in Zou. They would all be in quite a shock, once they realised what these two groups had in common. The looks on their faces were amazing, and made her laugh outright - drawing attention to her and the Whitebeard Pirates. 

Kin'emon and Kanjuro beaming up at her, the black haired man of the two explaining to Momo just who she was, even if it appeared the little boy remembered some parts of who she was. Most likely from stories Oden or Toki had told him and his sister.

She did notice however, that Kanuro’s smile never touched his eyes, that paired with the smell of fear coming off of the man made her wary of him, even if she didn’t show it. She’d be sure to tell it to Newgater and the boys, letting them know to keep an eye out for the man.

She could feel the tugging on her powers as she prepared to unleash them, Death having told her that those she had mentioned were more than ready to take part in whatever was coming. He even added, with a mysterious grin on his face, that there would be some surprises there too.

She smiled and shook her head as she thought back about her oldest friend, whenever he spoke of surprises he never meant small ones, so part of her was curious as to what was coming, while another part was dreading it.

\---

Settling down, all the groups were getting to know one another, discussing how they were thinking about how they were going to tackle this. What they should be doing, and who they should make sure was included in the plan. 

She smiled and threw into the group that she knew of some others that would love to get even with Kaido, but didn’t give any more information. Those that didn’t know her, as well as Kanjuro, seemed irritated by this fact. But her children, husband and former crewmates just grinned right back, knowing that whoever turned up would be worth fighting for. They would be in for a surprise, once she was fully charged, she planned on unleashing her powers on Wano.

\---

Before anything else could be said however, she could feel a whirl of power, a portkey she had given to most of her children going off, revealing Sabo and a blue haired woman arriving on Zou. The other blond fell, just as Ace caught him. Marco right at his side as he healed whatever injuries the blond had - which seemed to be many.

All the while the Straw Hats looked on in shock at the blue haired woman with him, “Vivi!”

Which prompted the blue haired woman to throw herself at Nami and started babbling at what had happened. The story about what the Celestial Dragons had tried to do had her steaming.

That was until a voice whispered to her, ‘soon, my Mistress, they will be dealt with. Your son is alright, I made sure of that, and Marco is healing him as we speak.’

Looking at Ace and Marco crandling Sabo, Luffy hovering close by, she could see the colour return to the blond’s face. His eyes fluttering open, gasping as he sat up, leaning against Ace’s chest and calming down. Until his eyes found her’s.

“Made it back?”

Amaryllis nodded, “do I need to contact Dragon?”

Sabo just nodded, closing his eyes again, leaning further back against Ace, the oldest of her three youngest settling himself differently to carry all of his brother’s weight.

Making the call, she could see the others going back to planning, while she told Dragon and a hysterical Koala, that Sabo was here with her, and on the mend. Looking over her children and their temporarily allies, she was looking forward to dealing with Kaido - the bastard wouldn’t know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [ discord channel ](https://discord.gg/ZQgS86qj4J)
> 
> Or send me an email: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com
> 
> Or find me on [ tumblr ](www.lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
